The day just went from bad to worse
by daisyflower30
Summary: With everything that has happened between them will Kimberly and Tommy be able to find their way back to each other or will all be lost?
1. Chapter 1

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 1

Kimberly stood outside the youth center. It had been six months since she left and she just knew in her heart that it was time to come home. She got her metals in the Pan Globals and she was finally able to close the chapter in her gymnastics dream. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to the Olympics she just knew that the younger you are the better of a chance you have and she didn't want to put her body in jeopardy of even harder training. Yep she thought it was definitely time to retire. A dream can only stay alive as long as the heart is in it and after she suddenly stopped hearing from everyone it just wasn't anymore. She just knew every one of her old friends was inside and she just wanted a moment before she went inside. Her purpose was not to make amends but simply to ignore them and show them that their rejection didn't hurt her anymore. She also knew that with her hair up with lose strains in her pink and white dress she knew she looked good. They would be sorry she thought as I was an incredible friend to them… not to mention Tommy. I honestly thought we had it all. I guess that goes to show you what a little distance will do she thought sadly. "Okay Kim you can do this. Just open the door and step inside. Do what you came to do and put it behind you. None of these people matter anymore and you don't owe them anything" and then she opened the door and stepped inside.

The gang was sitting at their usual table discussing the recent battle when they heard the door open. Jason, Adam, and Rocky turned around and saw Kim step inside. As angry as they were about how she dumped Tommy they could not stop their eyes from getting wide or stop the big smiles from forming on their lips. Kat and Tanya looked at her and just gasped wondering what in the world brought her back. Tommy was torn part of him wanted to run up to her and kiss her and the other part wanted to drag her out of there screaming that she wasn't wanted. Since he couldn't bring himself to do either he just sat there and did nothing. Nothing could prepare them for the fact that she walked right past them without a second glace, go right up to the counter, order a smoothie to go. All they wanted was for her to come over and talk to them. The more they sat though they realized if they didn't start the conversation it wouldn't happen.

"Guys I am going to go up there and talk to Kim. It is not like her to come in and cold shoulder anyone no matter what the circumstance" said Jason.

"Okay Jase let us know what she says" said Tommy.

"Will do bro."

Jason walked up to Kimberly prepared to speak when all the sudden Ernie handed her the drink. She turned around, stared at Jason for a full minute, and then she walked around him and left the building leaving everyone shocked.

"Geeze Kim.. What the heck happened?" Jason whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 2

Kimberly walked out of the youth center and headed for the park. Whenever she was shaken or upset she went to the playground to sit on the swings. As she made it to the swings and sat down her mind started wondering. They all looked good. I wonder what happened. How could I have these amazing friends one day and the next literally never hear from them again except for those awful 2 days when each of them left horrible messages on my voice mail during training? She could still remember them all word from word.

"Kimberly, it's me Adam. Look I don't know what's going on with you but you need to stop acting so selfish and get your head on straight. I don't want to talk to you anymore unless you can stop acting like a spoiled brat.. A princess who has the power and right to belittle everyone just because she can. GROW UP!"

"Hey little sis! It's me Jason. Look I don't know what is going on between you and Tommy and I am not sure I want to know. However you shouldn't just throw someone away like that who loves you. He loves everything about you.. just leave him alone. Don't call, write, or try and see him. He doesn't need that anymore."

"KIMBERLY this is Katherine. I am very disappointed in you. I thought better of you, the person who let me be her successor. I guess you never really know someone."

"This is Rocky and as much as I don't wanna say it I don't think we should be friends for a while. Let everything cool off. If and when I want to talk to you again I know your number."

"This is Tommy. Remember me? You owe me an explanation at the very least. How could you be so vicious and cold? I thought I knew you better."

She got those messages right after her second long day of training. She was shocked to say the least and tried to call them all. I guess after every time they hung up on me I finally got the message she thought. Tommy had hurt her the most. She could not understand what happened between them. They are the ones who told me to follow my dreams. It didn't fully become my dream until they demanded I go. All I really wanted was for Tommy to ask me to stay. Is that really too much to ask of a person?

Back at the youth center

As soon as Jason got over the shock of Kim walking right past him he walked back to the table. Looking at everyone he said "I don't know what happened but that is not the Kimberly I know. She must really hate me to walk right past me and not say anything."

Jason looked so sad and defeated that Tommy decided to take matters into his own hands. "Lets all go and find her. If she is that upset she will be at the swings. That way we can find out what's up and I can get an explanation." They all nodded their approval with the plan. Soon after they all got up and left with the new resolve to find and confront Kim.

As Tommy walked with his friends he started thinking back to the letter.

*FLASHBACK*

After the letter was finished everyone maintained a shocked silence. All of them looked to Tommy to see what he would say and think about those vile words that their friend wrote.

Tommy's POV:

He looked at everyone looking at him. I can't breathe he thought. They are looking at me expecting me to say something and I can't breathe. My heart feels like it has had a war with some acid and it feels like it is burning out of my chest. I can't believe this. What happened? He looked at his friends and noted their concerned faces and was able to mumble out "Um guys I got to go. There's somewhere I need to be." Then he grabbed his stuff and ran out the door and down by the lake as fast as he could. When he got there he just sat down and cried. After a few minutes he dried his eyes and just stared remembering a whole bunch of random moments between them. Everything from the first time they talked, the first time they held hands, kissed, and ect. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kat walked up behind him until she sat down next to him and asked if he was alright. He honestly couldn't remember what they had talked about but the next thing he knew he had somehow agreed to go skiing with Kat and Billy that weekend.

The next few days had gone by slowly for Tommy. The weekend skiing trip came and the next thing the group knew the weekend was over and they were on the drive home. Kat set him up with a date that night with a girl named Heather. Tommy got all dressed up but she didn't show so he and Kat had the date together. After dinner they left the youth center and spent the night together at Tommy's. They had sex together through most of the night. For her it was everything dreams were made of and for him it was a small comfort during this storm of conflicting emotions that were battling inside of him. He never called Kim again after that one time and no one from Angel Grove aside from Ernie, Bulk, and Skull saw Kimberly compete and win 3 gold medals in the Pan Globals. When the announcer stated that this would be Kimberly's last performance and that she would be retiring they didn't understand why but they cheered for her anyway.

Back to the present

On the moon:

Lord Zedd watched Kimberly from afar. He knew that Goldar wrote Tommy a letter a while back that was supposed to be from her. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with the boy. If anything he should have kept calling and checked what was going on. I mean geeze he thought they were in love. How could someone who is "so in love" with someone believe that, go out with another girl, and have sex with the other girl? It didn't make sense to him at all. He sighed when he heard Rita and Goldar arguing again. He wished so very much to just retire himself from this evil business. He wished Rita and Goldar would not have come up with yet another plan to attack and take down the power rangers. He thought about helping the rangers a little bit just to watch his wife get frustrated. That would be so much fun for him. Instead he just told her to keep him out of the planning as he didn't want to get involved with this latest plot.


	3. Chapter 3

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 3

As the group neared the playground they saw Kimberly sitting on the swings looking miserable. As they got even closer Jason kneeled down in front of Kimberly and said "Are you okay little sis?"

That got Kimberly's attention real quick. She saw them cautiously approach and didn't know if she could maintain the cold shoulder attitude she spent days practicing. Instead with Jason's words she didn't need to worry as so much anger bubbled up to the surface. She exploded with "I am so super freaking peachy. But I guess you wouldn't know that since I became dead to you once I left to follow some silly dream."

"You're kidding right?" exploded Tanya. "After that dear John letter you sent to Tommy you are lucky we are even in the same place as you." That got everyone silent as the elephant in the room finally got addressed. Everyone waited as they all wanted to know why she wrote the letter but no one was willing to ask.

"WHAT?" Kim said shocked. "I would never send a letter like that. Are you guys kidding me?" Everyone got wide eyed and shook their heads no.

"Enough of this" said Kat as she reached into Tommy's pocket and pulled out the well worn letter. "Look for yourself. We don't need you coming here and spreading your lies."

Kimberly took the letter, opened it up, and read it. When she was finished she folded it back up and handed it to Tommy with an unreadable expression on her face. As she got up Jason quickly stood up too and said "where are you going little sis?"

"Don't call me that Jason and I'm leaving" said Kim. "I think I made a mistake by coming here at all."

"What do you mean?" said Kat. "Leaving now that you were caught in a lie?"

"A lie? Well that is real rich coming from you." With that she looked around the group. As she mentally made her decision she bent down reached into her purse and threw her diary at Tommy and said "that is not even my handwriting. If you look inside the diary you will be able to tell that right off the bat." The group all circled around Tommy as he opened the book. Right away all of them could tell that it was not her writing. Shocked into silence all they could do was stand and watch as Tommy silently handed her back her diary. As for Tommy he felt as if his heart had stopped and then dropped down to his feet.

"Beautiful I'm so sor" but he was cut off and Kimberly slapped him hard across the face.

"I don't want to hear it" she said. "You call all of one time not bothering to get my side of it or try coming to see me. All I did was train and complete my school work. I was so focused and dedicated that I managed to graduate 6 months early. So no I would not have had the time to "meet someone" else. Thinking back to that time I remember all of you but Trini chewing me out and hanging up on me every time I called. Did any of you besides Trini even bother to watch me compete in the Pan Global games? "As she looked at her former team mates she noticed all of them hang their heads in shame and then shake their heads no. "I think I need to leave as I can tell that I am not wanted here."

"NO" Tommy shouted. "Don't go. Not yet please." He couldn't help it he still loved her and the thought of her leaving when he didn't know if he would ever see her again was too much to bear. He wanted her back in his life and in his heart. Kat went up to Tommy and put her hand on his arm and said "Tommy honey just let her go."

"HONEY" screamed Kim. "Are you two still together?"

"We are" stated Kat. "In fact" wanting to rub it in "you guys were only broken up for five days before we first made love to each other."

Kim's face went completely white as she whispered a soft spoken "No." With that she turned to walk away. Upon hearing this Tommy knew that if he didn't reach her soon he would most likely lose her forever. She almost made it twenty steps before she felt two strong hands wrap themselves around her from behind. As Tommy laid his head on her back he whispered "Don't leave me." Something inside Kim broke at that and she started crying. "Let me go" she begged.

"No. I can't. I am not even sure I would know how to but I know that I don't ever want to let you go again."

"Tommy…. Please" she sobbed

"Not until we get past this. I need you more than I need air to breathe" Tommy said. Instead of answering Kim just sobbed harder. Jason got sick of watching someone who was like a sister to him crying like that. So he went over to them and started to pull Tommy off of her. Tommy tried to fight off Jason so he could get back to Kim but Adam jumped in and started helping Jason.

"KIMBERLY" Tommy shouted. "Jason get off of me. I need to see and hold her. I need to get her back and the only way to do that is to be there for her."

Even though Kimberly was still crying something inside of her recognized his words and before she knew it all of her anger once again bubbled up to the surface. She stopped crying and before anyone could register what was happening she walked right past Jason and Adam and right up to Tommy. She wouldn't even acknowledge the look of pure relief and love all across his face. Before she could talk herself out of it she smacked him hard across the face again. She went to do it again but Adam was too quick and he pulled her back before she could. "What was that for Kim?" asked Tommy as everyone else stood dumfounded at the events that just happened.

From the author:

I'm sorry. But there are way too many stories that make it so easy for them to get back together. I believe love needs to weather some storms. Any who I would love to read any reviews you all would like to leave. Let me know if this story is okay or should I just start again?


	4. Chapter 4

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 4

Kat could not believe what she was seeing. Her boyfriend was was trying desperately to get close to Kimberly again, wanting to hold her. She knew that if he had half the chance Tommy would try to kiss and make up with the other woman. She was not a vicious person by far but she could not help but be glad that Jason and Adam stood in Tommy's path to Kimberly. After Kimberly smacked Tommy Kat was both glad and mad about it. She didn't want Tommy to keep getting hurt but she knew so long as Kimberly kept this attitude Tommy would stay with Kat. Everyone seemed unable to do anything except for Jason and Adam. Once Adam held Kimberly back everyone started racking their brains trying to think of a way to defuse the situation and bring peace so they could discuss this calmly.

"Wanna know what that was for? I'll tell you" Kim yelled. "Shortly after everyone cut me out of their lives I got a package from a unknown person. Inside the package was a dvd video of your date with Kat. I got to watch your dinner, your dance together, and got to see first hand the way you looked at her as you held her close to you. It was then that I actually decided to stop trying to fight for you as you looked happy and I didn't want to be the one who took that away from you. I loved you enough to take my heart out of the picture and I loved you enough to let you go. Now I am here and you are trying to love me up again with your girlfriend standing less than 7 feet from you! Do you honestly think I want to be with someone like that?" she kept yelling. "I may not be friends with any of you now but atleast I can continue to be the person I always wanted to be by walking away and not be a part of you being a jerk to your current girlfriend. I don't really care about her feelings I care about my intergity."

Tommy didn't know what to say and after Kimberly spoke her words everyone turned and looked at her.. some with a new found respect for the young woman because it could not be easy for her to keep denying her heart expecially for someone who less than five minutes ago was rubbing their relationship in her face. Tommy looked around quick and noticed that no one was paying him any attention anymore. He found his opening and went for it.

Kim turned around to leave once again and made it three steps before she felt the familiar arms around her once again. Tommy once again laid his head on her back and whispered "Kim don't let it end like this. I get what you are saying but this changes everything. Can you feel my heart beating against you? Every beat my heart makes is for you, every breath I take is for you, every thought I have is about you. I love you. I love your heart, your kindness, you shopping habbits, for all those reasons and more I love you. "

Jason groned and tried once again to pull Tommy off of Kim. He could painly see that all this was hurting Kim far more than she was letting on. She needed time away from all of them to think and to make whatever decision she needed to and by god as her brother he was going to give her atleast that.

"Tommy" Jason said as he pulled him off of Kim "don't do this right now. Kim's right. Right now you have Kat and you need to give her better than trying to hook back up with Kim right in front of her. Both of you need to take a breather and come to whatever decisions you need to about each other. Kim can't do that with you acting like this. She needs time to process what she just found out and as her friends we all need to figure out how to make this whole mess up to her. Try and put yourself in her place man."

Kim turned around and faced the group once again. She listened to Jasons words but this time with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe Jason does get it" she thought. "Maybe now Tommy and the others will too. I can't just forget the last six months."

Tommy thought about what Jason just said. He looked at Kim and said "Kim I understand that none of this was your fault but you have the power to make it right. Give us another chance. You need to. You have to. I understand how you feel about all of this."

"No you don't Tommy" Kimberly stated in a flat voice. "You don't understand at all. And you trying to make me make a decision right now just proves that. You don't know how it feels to have the people who fought beside you, people who on occasion saved your life, decide all of the sudden that you are no longer worth talking to. You don't know what it is like to have the one person who you trusted and loved the most in the world turn their back so suddenly, so coldly, and to have that person have sex with another. You don't know how it feels to have no one you were close to be there so you could cry on their shoulder. To be thousands of miles away and know what it is truly like to be all alone. You don't know what it is like to wonder if you just simply weren't good enough. I spent the last few months wondering what was wrong with me that made you all decide to do what you did. What even hurts more than that is before all of this came out you are were not the least bit affected by not talking to me. You were gald to be rid of me. Now that I am standing here you all want to change that? No way. Not right now. So my answer you are looking for right now is no."

"No?" Tommy whispered

"That is what I said" stated Kimberly. She went on to say "This situation may have started as no one's fault but you made your choices and I have made mine. For now I am at peace with that. Right now we are dealing with the consequences of those decisions and just so you know there is somethings that love cannot over come. "

"But this is not one of those things" Tommy said in a panic. "Our love is stronger than this situation."

"Tommy at the moment I simply do not want to know you" she said before she turned around and left.

Tommy stood dumfounded by her words and the only thing he could mutter to her retreating form was "this day just went from bad to worse."


	5. Chapter 5

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 5

Later that night Tommy took Kat home. While sitting in his suv she turned to him and said "Tommy I am not completely blameless in this whole mess. What I saw today I never want to see from my boyfriend ever again. The thing is that even after it was pointed out to you, you still didn't stop and think about my feelings. I have given you everything that I can and now I know what it is like not to feel like I am enough for a person. I don't want someone who is going to settle for me. I want someone who sees me as if I am the only person in the world.. Someone who they can't live without. As much and as deeply as I care for you I know you are not that person for me. I love you but we are over. You will still have me as a friend but I deserve better than what I got today and you won't be honest with yourself if you think after today you can give me that."

Tommy looked at Kat and knew she was right. He couldn't give her that. He wouldn't. So long as his heart belonged to another he could not keep hurting her. "I don't deserve you Kat. I'm glad we can remain friends though. I am truly sorry I acted the way I did in front of you. It is just.. I need her. I need her in every way a person can need another."

Kat nodded and didn't ask more. She knew who "she" was. "Good luck Tommy. I truly hope this whole mess can get worked out as I know you still love her. She loves you too you know that right?"

Tommy started to object but Kat continued "if she didn't love you she would not have been this hurt by everything. You are still her world you just need to prove to her that you can earn that back. She will never admit it to you otherwise. Well now I need to go inside it is almost midnight and it has been a long day. Good night to you Tommy. I will see you soon."

Kat got out of the suv and went into her house. After closing the door she felt strangely at peace as she knew she made the right decision this time. "I am so sorry Kim" she whispered to herself. "I am sorry for my part in all of this and if you can get past everything and forgive Tommy your love will be stronger than ever before. He will not let you down again."

Tommy sat in front of Kats house for a few minutes longer. He wanted to see Kim. He wanted to see her so bad right now. He knew she was staying alone in her childhood home and he also knew she would be sleeping right now. "Hmm" he thought "maybe I can sneak in like old times and watch her sleep like I used to do." Deciding that was what he was going to do he started the car and drove away heading in the direction of Kim's place. Once there he parked the car and started to climb the tree that was next to her bedroom window. "She still leaves it open" he thought as he smiled to himself. After climbing in and seeing her laying on the bed in her peaceful slumber he knew he couldn't just sit across the room and watch. God help him his body seemed to move without his permission as he took off his shoes before laying next to her and wrapping his arms around her on the bed.

Kim ever so slightly woke. Still being mostly asleep she decided that the man next to her was just part of the wonderful dream she had been having. Her dreams has been so vivid that she thought nothing more of it as she closed her eyes again. "I love you Tommy" she whispered to what she thought was herself.

Upon hearing that it felt like someone had put the sunshine back into his heart. "I love you too my beautiful Kim. I love you so much my heart sings from it." He could not hold back anymore. He didn't want to. He wanted this beautiful woman more than he has ever wanted anything. So he, in his mind, did nothing wrong as he leaned in and started to kiss her. First on the lips then moving down to her neck. Kimberly thought it was still some delicious dream and because of that was only partly awake for everything that happened. She let Tommy kiss her. She kissed him back with all the passion and love from earlier that she tried to hide. So when her "dream" Tommy started to remove their clothes she thought nothing of it and let him make love to her. After they were done she snuggled closer to him and smiled to herself. Tommy was absolutely elated at what they had just done and he stayed the whole night smiling as he drifted off to sleep holding the person he loved more than anything.

Nothing had been talked about after the park between the couple. Kimberly went to sleep just as hurt as when she left the playground area. Her dreams was the only time she let herself be with the man she loved the most in the world. She wanted him to show her that this time it would be different for them. She wanted him to earn her back and she wasn't going to let her love for him be the ace in his pocket. As long as she was awake she had the strength to keep him at bay.

As the sun started to rise so did Kim. She felt herself start coming out of her dream. What she didn't understand though was why she continued to feel someone next to her. Her dreams never were this vivid so close to waking up. As she opened her eyes she saw Tommy sleeping peacefully next to her with his arms still around her. All at once she remembered her "dream" and realized that it was not a dream at all but something that actually happened. "My god!" she thought "does he know that he took complete advantage of me as I was sleeping?" All at once she felt sick. She immediately threw Tommy's arm off of her, causing him to wake with a confused expression on his face, and she ran and locked herself in her bathroom that was in the bedroom. She turned on all the water she could and started to cry. Once she started she couldn't' stop. "He took advantage of me" she thought over and over.

Tommy was once again dumbfounded. "What went wrong this time? Last night was absolutely wonderful. What has her running to the bathroom like that?"

Tommy walked over to the door and gently knocked "Kim? Kim are you alright?" He kept asking for the better part of an hour but he never got a response. All he could figure out was something was wrong and he was probably the reason for it. As time went on he got more and more worried. She had been in there for 2 hours now and she was showing no signs of coming out and facing him. Short of breaking down the door he did the only thing he could. He got dressed and called Jason and Billy for help as they knew her the best .. Well next to him of course.

From the author:

Poor Tommy.. I swear he will get it soon. I wonder though how Jason and Billy will react when they find out what had happened….

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers apply though

From the author: I am not trying to make Tommy into the bad guy. The last chapter was meant to be intense but it serves as an important thing for them. This is meant to be from the perspective from almost adult teens.

Chapter 6

Jason was walking down by the lake when he spotted Kat. Noting that she looked somehow different he went over to her to find out if anything was wrong. "Hey Kat are you okay" Jason asked as he sat down on the grass next to her.

Kat looked over at Jason and replied "strangely enough I am. I really, really am." She had such a calm peace about her that Jason didn't doubt her for a single minute.

"What are you up to on this fine day" he asked shyly.

Before she could answer a little girl stumbled over a small stone in front of them. Once she fell she started crying. Not really knowing what to do Jason walked over to the small child and said "Hey there pretty girl. Are you okay?" he asked as he picked her up. The small child nodded and threw her arms around Jason's neck. Jason gently rubbed her back until she stopped crying. As she calmed the girl's mother came. "Oh thank goodness you found her" said her mom. "She was chasing frogs and ran away too quickly for me to catch up. I thank you so much."

Jason blushed as he nodded his your welcomes. After they left Jason sat back down next to Kat. Kat was deeply touched at Jason's caring heart that as soon as he opened his mouth to ask her a question she leaned in and gently kissed him. Jason responded right away and kissed her back. However after a few minutes he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"We broke up Jason" Kat said "before you start feeling guilty I just wanted you to know that."

Relief was written all over Jason's face and he started kissing her again. After a few minutes his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller id he saw Tommy's name. "I'm sorry Kat but I need to take this."

She nodded her understanding and with her own wisdom said "I'm here Jason. Take all the time you need."

"Could this girl be any more amazing?" Jason thought. Instead of asking out loud he answered Tommy's call. Not a lot was said from Jason but the more he listened the more worried he looked. "Okay I will pick up Billy and we will head right over. Don't worry bro. We will get this all figured out soon."

Meanwhile back at Kimberly's:

Tommy was at his wits end. He had no clue what was wrong all he knew is if he somehow messed things up he would never forgive himself. He honestly thought last night was a turning point for them. All of the sudden he heard the water go off. He seemed to hold onto the hope that Kimberly would talk to him now that she was calmed down. Slowly Tommy walked over to the bathroom door and lightly scratched on it. "Kimberly it is me, Tommy. I would love to talk to you as I know something is wrong and I wish you would open the door so we can talk about it. Please Kim, please talk to me. I promise I will keep my hands to myself if that is what you are worried about." All of the sudden he can hear the lock unclick and the door opens.

Kimberly looked at Tommy not knowing what to say. So what she started with was "you took advantage of me last night."

Confused Tommy said "okay perhaps I should not have climbed into your bedroom window but I promise when I came in I had the most honorable of intentions. You just looked so peaceful I could not help but lay down next to you."

"What about the rest of it? I was asleep when you took off my clothes and made love to me."

"Wait that is not what happened at all. Perhaps you started out asleep but no one who moaned like you did, moved like you did, kissed like you did, and called out my name like you did could have been in that deep of a sleep. You knew what was happening I would stake my power coin on it."

"No, no I was asleep" she denied.

"Kimberly I see what is going on here. As much as I hate to say it you need to stop playing the victim. You called out my name so you knew it was me there. The only person who could ever accurately accuse me of taking advantage of them is Kat. I took advantage of her when I slept with her so soon after our breakup. She didn't complain though as she knew that at any point she could have said no and I would have stopped. You had that option too. I would never force myself on you or anyone else. I'm not that type of person. "

Kimberly didn't want him to acknowledge this truth. Part of her admitted to herself that he was right. In a dream or real life no meant no to him and no matter what he would stop if she asked. She let what happened happen. Yes she started out asleep but she did know enough to know that it could not have been a dream as it was happening. She didn't care. Plus no matter what you cannot stay sleep while the one you love is making love to you.. At least not completely.

"Everyone has been racking their brain trying to figure out how to make things up to you including myself. But you need to start admitting and accepting your responsibility in this as well. I love you" Tommy added. Just at that moment a spark of inspiration struck him. As he stood in front of Kimberly he said "I want to show you something okay?" After she nodded he quietly asked "May I kiss you?" Again she nodded. Tommy lowered his head and once his lips found hers he gave her the softest, most sweetest passion filled kiss he could. After a minute or two he lifted his head and rested his forehead against hers before saying "I would never risk a possible lifetime of those for just one night of making loveto you. The simple truth is I want it all with you. Now what you need to do is figure out what you want and let me know what you decide."

It was that moment that Jason and Billy entered the room. At seeing Kimberly and Tommy so close together they figured that they were working things out so they quietly left hoping for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 7

Tommy left Kimberly's place knowing that he did all he could do. As optimistic as he was that she was going to chose him this time he didn't want to get his hopes to high. "It was so good to have her in my arms again" Tommy thought with a smile. "It is like she was made to fit me and me for her." It was then that he remembered that Jason and Billy were supposed to be still coming over. "I guess I better call them and tell them that she and I worked out everything." Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he dialed Jason's number.

"Hello" said Jason

"Hi man. I just wanted to let you know that you and Billy don't need to head over to Kim's. I'm pretty sure we worked things out this morning."

"Yea it looked that way" chuckled Jason "We did manage to stop by already but didn't want to interrupt the two of you. It looks like you are making real progress with her."

"I hope so man. I don't think that I can live without her. "

"I know man, I know" sighed Jason. "Um Tommy I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" asked Tommy

"I know that you and Kat just broke up but this morning I kissed her. I don't want you to get mad but I really like her and hope you would be okay if I asked her out" Jason said hesitantly.

Relieved Tommy chuckled "Sure Jason. I'm glad that she will have someone who will put her first. I think that after this whole mess she could do with some good things coming her way."

"Thanks man" Jason smiled to himself "I'm glad that this whole thing won't come between our friendship."

"Nah man it never could" said Tommy. The two men talked for a few minutes more before they let each other go. Tommy was going to go home to shower and change and Jason was off to meet Kat at the Youth Center.

At the moon:

Zedd was watching Rita and Goldar talking in front of him about their latest plan. "They seem pretty excited" thought Zedd. "If Tommy doesn't watch out soon than this could get from bad to worse. I wonder though if Rita were to get the upper hand would I finally step in and help those Rangers?" He , loved Rita, he did but at this point he would rather focus on their life and maybe have a little one of their own than to try and continue to try and take over the planet. They threw some pretty tuff stuff at the Rangers and if they haven't won by now Zedd didn't think that they ever would. "Time will tell" he thought again.

Back at Kim's:

Kimberly sat down on her bed and touched her lips. She could still feel Tommy on her skin. "I can't believe that I just let him leave. I need to find him. I want to tell him that I chose him and I want to get back together. Smiling she picked out an outfit to wear, changed out of her bathrobe into those clothes, brushed her hair and got ready to go. "He usually goes to the Youth Center around this time" she thought. "I will just tell him there."

About an hour later Tommy walked into the Youth Center. The first thing he see's is Jason and Kat sitting at the usual table laughing and talking. Deciding that he wants to let Kat know that he wants her to be happy he walks up to the happy couple and asks to talk to Kat alone.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Kat asked

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to let you know that Jason called me this morning saying he kissed you and would I mind if he asked you out." Tommy said in a rush. "Jason is a good friend to me and as long as he is good to you and he is what you want I support you guys all the way."

Kat smiled and said "Thanks Tommy. That means a lot to me that you are not mad about this. I don't want to hurt you but I want to move on and I believe Jason could be that for me."

"I hope so Kat" said Tommy sincerely. "Both of you deserve to be happy."

Kat muttered her thanks and she reached in and hugged Tommy. A part of Kat loved Tommy, would always love Tommy, and it must have been that part that shown on her face that caused Kimberly to stop suddenly as she entered the Youth Center and saw their embrace.

"Oh dear God" she thought to herself. "I forgot all about Kat. I told her yesterday that I would not play a part of her boyfriend acting like a jerk to her and that is just what I did." All of the sudden Kim felt sick all over again. Thinking she helped Tommy betray Kat as she didn't know they broke up.. No one told her. "I know what I need to do now. I need to tell Tommy that I simply can't choose him" she thought.

Note from the author:

I have some big plans for these characters. However, this is my first ever fanfic that I have written and posted. Should I continue and let the things play out or end it soon?


	8. Chapter 8

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WROSE

I don't own anything but I sure do wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers apply though

Chapter 8

Tommy let Kat go and she made her way over back by Jason. Tommy saw Kim in the Youth Center door way. "Wow she looks good" thought Tommy. "I wonder if she will hang out with us now that things seem to be getting better." Tommy walked over to Kimberly and said "Hi Kim! Would you like to join us at our usual table? We could all hang out like the old times."

"Um Tommy could we go to the park and talk?" She asked solidifying her decision to once again let him go.

"Sure. Just let me let Kat and Jason know where we are going" as he watched her nod he smiled as he walked over to his friends and told them he and Kim were going to the park to talk.

"Good luck Tommy. I truly hope that you guys can start over again" said Kat.

"Yea bro good luck" said Jason.

"Thanks guys. I will let you know what happens" Tommy said as he mentally crossed his fingers.

Tommy walked back over to Kim and the two of them walked side by side to the park. Once they reached "their spot" she turned to him finally ready to talk. "Tommy" she started "Last night was great and I am happy to have spent time with you but I have decided that I can't be more than just your friend right now. "

Tommy felt his heart sink as soon as he heard the "but." The shining light that he did see was that she was still willing to be around him in some way. He could start as friends. He would just make sure he spent a lot of time with her so that she could see that they could have this wonderful life together. "As much as I want more I will respect your decision and hopefully someday soon we can revisit the topic of getting back together."

"Thanks for understanding Tommy" she said

Both were thinking that they didn't want to head back yet so they both sat down on the grass and started talking about what was going on in their lives that the other had missed out on. Kim was surprised that Tommy had tried racing and liked it. Even more surprised that he was thinking that was something that he may like to pursue in the near future. Tommy was surprised to learn that since Kim had finished high school early she had enrolled at a tech college to become a RN. He wasn't sure he could picture her in that role but it didn't stop him from having some naughty thoughts about what they could do together if they got started seeing each other once again.

"So nursing huh?" Asked Tommy

"Yea classes start tomorrow and I have pretty much signed up for every class that I can. I really want to start this soon and I can see no reason why I need a whole day to myself. This way between classes, homework, and the time I will need to earn in the field half of my day will be spent with that for a while. I figure I can do it in half the time. I was thinking though you could come over after I get home for the day… We could hang out if you want so long as you know that we are just friends."

"Sure Kim I would like that. Any particular day you want me to avoid coming over?"

"Come over whenever. If you want you can bring a movie and we can watch it."

"Sounds good" said Tommy

Before anyone knew it six weeks had passed. Rita and Goldar were only a day or two from completing the next part of their plan. A plan that hopefully will be the next and last part as they can never seem to get a long enough to fully plan something. Zedd was trying to show as if he didn't care what was going on but he was paying close attention just in case he needed to step in. He was getting a bad feeling and knew that if this plan went off without a hitch than it would cause major problems for the young couple and the team.

Kat and Jason had started seeing each other quite regularly and although they haven't announced it to all their friends yet they knew they were together. Kim didn't though as she went to school and hung out with Tommy. They subject never came up so she still didn't know they were broken up. She did figure they might be having some problems as he was over everyday so they could watch a movie together. Tommy absolutely loved his time with Kim. He brought over a movie everyday so that they could watch it and spend time together. Sometimes she would watch the whole thing and other times she would be so exhausted from her day that she would fall asleep. It didn't matter to Tommy though as they would sit down to watch the movie Kim would lay down, put her feet on Tommy's lap, and he would rub her feet during the movie. It was so comfortable between them that she had the hardest time not leaning over to him and kissing him. She wanted to. She longed to. But she didn't want to do anything more to put his relationship with Kat at risk. Whatever happened between them would be between them. She didn't want to be the other woman. One day though Kim surprised Tommy by saying "So I have tomorrow off from school. I thought that, if you wanted, we could hang out with the gang like we all used to. I haven't spent any time with them since that day at the playground and I just want to put everything behind us."

Tommy sat there shocked. He had been hoping for something like this for a while now. "Sure Kim that would be great. I have to head home now but how about I pick you up tomorrow around noon?"

"I appreciate the offer Tommy but I will meet you there. Noon sounds great but I have a few things to do in the morning."

Later that night

Kimberly woke to a sharp pain in her stomach. Rolling over she looked at the clock. Its red cheery 3:30 am shined back at her. With only a seconds notice she felt sick and barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up. After she was finished she noticed she was sweating. Taking out a thermometer she took her temperature. "Great" she thought 100.2 degrees. She took some Tylenol and went back to sleep. This time she managed to sleep until 10:30.


	9. Chapter 9

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 9

Kimberly woke feeling a lot better than when she went to sleep. Though she noted that because of her sleeping late she wouldn't be able to get her errands done until after she met with everyone at the Youth Center. Sighing she got up and got some clean clothes and took a shower. Deciding to check her temperature again because of this mornings epiosde she felt a lot of great relief to find that her temperature was back at a 98.5 degrees. "What a relief. I was starting to think something was wrong." thought Kim.

Grabbing her car keys she made her way outside. She got into her car but she right away started to get this weird kind of ache again. It wasn't one of the ones that are painful its more like the kind you get when it is just a dull pain but enough to make you uncomfortable. Not being able to sit that way very long she immeaditely stood. "Hmm let me try just one more time" she thought. So once again she slid into her car only to experience the same thing. "Okay well I guess I will just walk then since it is pretty close by."

Tommy and the others were already at the Youth Center and talking excitely about how they were finally going to get to hang out with Kim. Tanya was feeling bad about the way she had treated her when they first met and she was hoping to make a good impression this time. Adam sensing that she is troubled about something says "It's gonna be okay Tanya. She is going to love you like we all do."

Tanya smiled gratefully at Adam and said "Thanks Adam. That means a lot to me."

Kimberly walked in just then and looked around. She spotted Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Jason, Kat, Billy, and Tommy sitting at their usual table. She felt a little out of breath and her side was bugging a little bit more so she really couldn't wait to go over and sit down. Upon reaching the table Jason was the first to get up and give her a hug. "Hi Kimberly" he said hesistantly.

Kimberly smiled and returned Jason's hug "Hi to you as well big brother." Jason could not hide his relief and just hugged her a bit harder. This caused Kim to ever so slightly wince. Feeling this Jason immeaditely let go and asked "are you okay Kim?" Nodding she said "Yea my side just twinges a bit is all."

Kat got up next and when Jason sat back down she gave Kim a hug. While hugging Kim Kat whispered "I know what happened between you and Tommy and I just wanted you to know that it is okay. We broke up before he ever came over that night. I'm seeing Jason now." Surprise washed through Kim and as Kat pulled back she, in her regular voice said, "I am so glad to see you Kimberly." Kim looked at Kat and as she smiled she said "You too Kat. I am just happy to get the chance to hang out with you all again."

Tanya got up next and said "Kim I am so sorry about how I acted when we met. I am Tanya and I am very pleased to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

Kim felt bad about how they met so she wrapped Tanya in a hug and said "Tanya the pleasure is all mine."

Rocky was next to hug her. "I, we, all missed you Kim. I am so glad you are back to stay."

Adam got up next and just held her for minute. Finally he said "We missed you Kim. Don't ever go away again. Each and everyone of us all need you."

Billy was next as he just rushed right up and hugged her. "I am so happy to see you. I am even more happy that now we can all hang out together."

"Me too Billy and I missed you too" was all she said. She was kind of getting misty eyed as she could feel how much everyone cared about her.

Billy could see Tommy waiting for his turn so Billy went ahead and slowly released Kim. The next thing Kim knew she was in Tommy's arms. Laughing Kim said "You act like you haven't seen me in months instead of yesterday."

"Yea well everyone else got a hug and I wanted one too" he said as he decided to joke around with her.

Tommy pulled out an empty chair for her to sit on. As soon as she did she felt that pain again and stood right back up. "Are you okay?" asked Rocky

"Yea I'm fine. It is just a twinge in my side. Believe me I have dealt with worse during my time in gymnastics.

The group visited with each other for the next three hours. The warm welcome felt coming home to her. And it was in that day she realized how much she actually missed her friends. As the time ended everyone started saying good bye to each other. When Kim and Tommy were the only ones left they went outside. Looking around Tommy said "Kim where is your car?"

"I didn't bring it" she said

"Okay well would you like a ride home then?"

"Nah I still got that twinge in my side that's bothering me. I think I will just walk. Thanks though" Kim said

"How about some company?" asked Tommy. He really didn't want the day to end to end quite yet. He always felt as a piece of him was missing everytime he left her side.

"I'd like that Tommy." Kim loved hanging out with Tommy and truth be told the thought of them parting ways for the day kind of sent her in a small panic that she couldn't explain. "Maybe it is that stupid twinge in my side" she thought. "Everytime I don't feel good I always want to cuddle. Is this my body's way of trying to get closer to Tommy?" All of the sudden she could feel herself get really hot again. She just knew without having to check that her fever came back and came back with a vengance.

"Kim are you okay?" Tommy said in quite worry

"Yea I guess I am just not feeling well. Perhaps it is a good thing I will have you with me as I walk home."

They decided to cut through the park so that it would be a shorter walk. Tommy didn't know what was wrong but he knew that he didn't want to leave her to walk alone or leave her home alone until he could be sure that she was okay. A few minutes into the walk Kim said something that sent fear down Tommy's spine. "Tommy I am getting so light headed. I don't think I can.." she never got to finish her sentance because it was at that moment that she suddenly passed out. Tommy managed to catch her before she fell. Once he had her picked up in his arms he could feel how how and sweaty her skin felt on his skin. Thinking he should take her back to the Youth Center so he could get his car and take her to the hospital. Turning around with her still in his arms he was surprised to find Goldar and 30 to 40 putties starting to circle around Goldar. "Give up Tommy. Either way I will take you and Kimberly with me. It is your choice on if you are going to fight or not." Tommy tried to weigh his options. If he could just reach his communicator he could contact the other rangers. But if he can't he could either put Kimberly down and fight or he could just give in. Neither option sounded good to him but he had to try to save them. Kim needed him and he needed the rangers so that he could get her to the hospital.

Gently he laid Kimberly onto the grass. "I will be right back beautiful" he told the sleeping form. Standing back up he quickly contacted the others and told them to get to the park. As the putties started to attack Tommy the other rangers teleported in to help. Unknown to Tommy there were more putties coming from behind him where Kimberly laid on the ground. This is the one thing Tommy didn't count on. He figured so long as he kept everyone in front of him Kim would be safe. Quickly but quietly the putties came and picked up Kimberly and teleported back to the moon with her. It wasn't until Tanya yelled out "Tommy where is Kimberly?" that he lost focus and turnd around. As soon as he did Goldar zapped him back to the moon so that his and Rita's plan could get excuited. As soon as both he and Kimberly were gone the attack eneded. All the evil goons left leaving the rangers confused and rushing to the command center to try and figure out a plan.


	10. Chapter 10

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 10

Lord Zedd walked into the throne room and saw Rita and Goldar celebrating. He got a bad feeling about what he was seeing so he asked RIta "What is going on here?"

Rita who was so proud of the plan bodly stated "We have kidnapped Tommy and his little Miss Kimmy."

Zedd didn't know what to think. He knew of the whole plan and it involved killing the ex pink ranger and turning Tommy back into an evil ranger with a even more stronger spell than before. Rita took Lord Zedd's silence as jealously so she turned back to Goldar and started dancing around with him again. Zedd decided that he would go down and talk to the two so that he could give them a heads up that he would come up with a plan to get them out of there soon and unharmed. Rita saw Zedd turn away and wanted to follow him so that he could not "play" with them without her. After all she figured it was me who captured them.

Lord Zedd could sense her behind him so he decided instead of talking with them to reassure them he would just check this time to make sure they were not hurt in any way.

Tommy held Kimberly close in the cell they were put in. He could tell she would open her eyes soon as he felt her coming around. Within the next two minutes he was rewarded when she opened her eyes and just smiled at him. Tommy knew they were in a bad situation. Not only were they captured but Kimberly was still running a fever and even though he couldn't check how high it was he knew she was so hot it was probably serious. "What happened Tommy?" Kimberly asked

Tommy looked at her and replied "You fainted. I was going to take you back to the Youth Center so we could get my car and I could take you to the hospital but Goldar decided to attack then and first they captured you and then they captured me."

"Oh and here I thought you took me away on a romantic get away" she tried to joke.

"Well if that is what you want I will have to do that once we get out of here" he said honestly. "I am not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"I know Tommy. I trust you." she whispered.

All of the sudden the door to their cell opened and in walked Lord Zedd and Rita. Knowing the threat they pose Tommy helped Kimberly to her feet and then stood in front of her as to protect her from any harm that could come their way. Lord Zedd was puzzled. He knew that Tommy would see him as a threat but he didn't understand why Kimberly looked so bad. He could only assume that she was sick so that sent him wondering if Goldar somehow managed to slip something in her food or beverage without her knowledge. Rita was absolutely beside herself with glee. Lord Zedd decided to try and get a closer look at Kimberly so he took a couple of steps to the left away from Rita.

Tommy seeing this decided that at that moment Zedd was the bigger threat. As he turned slightly so he could cover the part of Kim that was exposed when Zedd took those steps another part of Kim became exposed to Rita. Upon seeing this Rita took the opening she saw and she pointed her staff at Kimberly and sent a blast that sent her off the ground to the far side wall successfully knocking her out once again. Horrified both Lord Zedd and Tommy looked immeaditely at Rita who was once again jumping up and down with glee. "What they hell is wrong with you Rita?" demanded Tommy. "What is with the sudden interest with us anyways?"

"Sudden interest?" she mocked "There was nothing sudden about it. Goldar and I have been messing around with you for a while now. Where else do you think that letter you got came from?"

"That was you?" asked Tommy

"Of course. Who else has the brillance to do something like that?" she mocked

Feeling as if she made her point she turned and looked at Loerd Zedd stating "Let's get out of here Zedd. I have big plans for them later and they are not going anywhere." Zedd knew he couldn't help them right now so he followed out Rita but he knew he would be back as soon as she went to sleep for the night.

After they left Tommy rushed over to Kim and tried to wake her up. After five minutes and with no success he took off the jacket he had on and started wipping the sweat from Kim's forehead. He didn't know how but somehow Kim got even hotter than before and the sweat was dripping off of her. He knew he would have to wait it out so he moved Kim so that her head would be resting in his lap.

Tommy looked at his watch and decided he should rest as well because who knows what they will be facing later. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a light sleep. It wasn't until Kimberly started to stir in his lap that woke him.

Kim woke from her deep sleep and saw her sleeping Tommy. She knew that in this type of situation he would wake as soon as she moved. She couldn't help it though she lifted her right hand and gently stroked his cheek.

As soon as his eyes opened he looked down at her and smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm fine" she assured him. However he knew her well enough to hear the pain in her voice so he asked again "How are you really feeling?

She took a long look at him before she answered. She knew that he would keep asking so long as she kept lying so she sighed and "I hurt. Mostly from the stomach down. So long as I don't move it is only a 7 out of 10 on the pain chart."

This worried Tommy. It is true that she should be sore but the blast she got from Rita was in the chest not the stomach. Whatever was causing her pain he knew it didn't start with Rita's blast. This made the situation more serious and he knew he didn't have much longer before Kim would go from stable to ... well he didn't want to go there. Not yet. Not while there was still hope that the rangers would come for them.

Kim sensed Tommy's worry and asked "So where would you take me if you took me away on a romantic getaway?"

Knowing how he felt was nothing compared to how she was feeling he decided to answer her "I would take you anywhere you wanted. I know you love the rain now so Seattle is known for their rain. Probably there. It wouldn't matter to me where we went so long as we were together. Though I should probably warn you that if we were on a romantic getaway I would not be able to wait to get you somewhere where I could start kissing you and then to make love to you."

Kimberly thought on that for a moment before she looked back at him and answered "Tommy will you kiss me?"

He wanted to but he didn't know how or how much pain she was in. He didn't want to hurt her more. Seeing the indecision in his eyes she said "Please Tommy. I want you to and I am asking you to."

He nodded. He gently lifed her head from his lap and laid next to her with his arm under her head. As she looked up at him he knew he could not deny her anything. So he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. The kiss he gave her was one of the most gentle, beautiful kisses most people dream about having. After a few moments he lifted his head and smiled at her.

"I love you Tommy... never forget that."

"You sound like you are saying goodbye to me. That is not what you are doing is it?" He demanded

Instead of answering his question she turned her body to the opposite side that Tommy was on and proceeded to throw up blood all over herself and the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 11

Once Kimberly was finished she rolled back over and faced Tommy once again. Tommy saw the blood and inside he was freaking out but he wanted to appear calm to Kim. Whatever was going on inside of her he didn't want to make worse by going into panic mode in front of her. He needed her to believe he would get her out of here. If he didn't panic yet neither would she.

"Kim you are really starting to worry me" he said while trying to keep his voice even.

Hours later

It was night time on the moon and Rita laid in bed next to Lord Zedd. He kept waiting for some sign that the rangers were coming for the two trapped teens but over the hours he heard nothing. The last time he checked they still had not been able to come up with any logical plan to enter their place. After checking on Rita one last time he knew she was safely asleep and now he could get up and check on the teens again.

Tommy kept checking up on Kim. She had long falled asleep hours ago but he couldn't help it. The blood scared him. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he needed her to make it out of here so he could get her to the hospital where she would be properly treated. While she was awake he wanted to ask her what she thought it could be since she is learning to become an RN but decided against it. If she thought it was something serious he didn't want her thinking thoughts like that. Not while she is in the current state she is in. Tommy kept holding her until he heard the door open to their cell. Taking the defensive stance he gently moved away from Kimberly and waited for whom ever was going to walk in.

Lord Zedd was surprised to walk in and to find Tommy standing there waiting. It was almost like he knew he was coming.

"Hello white ranger" said Zedd

"I am not the white ranger anymore Zedd. What do you want?"

"I know your not but I still think of you as such. The red just looks silly... Almost like you are a spokesman for Christmas."

"Zedd if you are here for insults I am simply not interested" said Tommy as he turned to walk back to Kimberly

Lord Zedd looked at the ranger and clearly said "What if I am here to help you escape?"

Tommy immeaditely turned around and stared at Zedd. He couldn't believe his ears. "You want to help us escape?"

"That is my intention yes" said Zedd calmly

"Why?" Tommy asked shocked

"Because I have long since wanted to retire. This was always Rita and Goldar's plan. I can see that Kimberly is very sick and unless I am mistaken she may not make it very longer. She needs help and you need to get her that."

"But I still don't understand. I love her and so long as their is a breath left in my body I will try and help her. What I don't understand is why not let Rita's plan go? If you are not a part of it than your hands are not dirty other than from doing nothing... why the sudden turn around?"

Lord Zedd didn't answer right away. Instead he looked at Tommy and wondered how much he should tell the younger man. Deciding to lay it all out there he sighed and said "because for a brief time I loved her too." Zedd saw the shock clearly on the younger mans face so he continued. "Then I married Rita and I fell in love with her. Yes she annoys me sometimes but no love is perfect. It is what it is. That is why she can't know I am helping you. Because if she does than I will stop."

Tommy nodded his understanding. "How weird it is to be here with Zedd talking like this" he thought.

Just then Zedd said "Well I am off to bed now. I only wanted to check on the two of you to make sure you had not escaped. I am not going to tell you that this door will not be closed all the way and I am not going to tell you that if you make a right outside this door and follow the hallway all the way to the end there is a portal on the wall that will be in front of you that will take you back to the park. Good night ranger."

Zedd turned around and took a few steps toward the door. He was almost to it when he heard Tommy ask "Can I trust you Zedd?"

Lord Zedd looked over his shoulder and said "Can I trust you not to tell my wife, Goldar, or the other rangers what I told you?" he shot back

Tommy nodded his head and Zedd said "Well I do believe you have my answer then. You can trust me as long as I trust you. I must warn you though that the portal will only be open for 10 minutes and since I am not usually awake at this time I don't know if you will face Goldar or not. If you do it won't be because I told him where you are." With that Zedd walked out of the room.

Ten minutes that is not a lot of time thought Tommy. The first thing he did was set a ten minute alarm on his watch. That way he would know how much time they had left while they walked down the hallway. Kimberly was never going to be able to walk so Tommy picked her up and walked out of the cell with her. After they had taken the right Tommy was on the alert for anyone but he was also walking quickly. They made good time down the hallway and were about twelve feet away when Goldar had stepped out in front of them as another hallway had lead to this one as well. Shock was written all over Goldars face and Tommy used that element of surprise to lay Kimberly down on the floor. He thought he had been gentle in doing so but him setting her down was enough to wake her. In taking the time to lay her down Goldar got a good hit it injuring Tommy on the one side. Then it was on as Tommy and Goldar started to fight. They were both getting in some pretty good hits when Tommy knocked him down. He knew that he didn't have a lot left in him. It had been hours since he had anything to eat or drink and he had already taken a good hit by Goldar. Looking quick at his watch he noticed that they only had 3 minutes left to make it to the portal. Looking around for anything heavy he found a big stone block. Goldar was starting to get up and Tommy needed to knock him out. So he did the only thing he could do he picked up the block and hit him in the head with it successfully knocking him out.

Tommy rushed over to Kimberly and tried to pick her up. He tried as hard as he could but he was in pain himself and he could only partly carry her. "Kim look at me" said Tommy urgently "we need to get to that wall within the next three minutes or we will be trapped here longer. I want to carry you but I am not going to be able to. The best I can do is help you walk there."

Kimberly understood his words and tried very hard to stand up. But she was unable to as her pain was so great. Tommy had no choice but to help her stand. But as soon as she was standing she started to slide to the floor. He caught her but barely. "Remember I can't lift you. You need to walk."

She nodded her understanding and really tried. Tommy watched her face as she leaned onto him and took the small steps that she did. She was clearly in so much pain that by looking at her you would have thought she was being torn in two. They were only a foot away from the door when Kimberly said "Tommy I can't."

"Yes you can Kim. All I need is three more steps. Come on Kim I know you have it in you." Tommy snuck another glance at his watch and saw they had only a minute left.

"No Tommy. Just leave me here."

"No Kim. They want us gone. They always intend to kill us. We need to leave and leave now"

"Tommy" she begged "please just leave me then. Please just let me die."

"No way now give me those three steps. We only have twenty seconds left."

He didn't know how they made it or how Kim managed to take those three steps but they did and they landed in the park. Pulling out his cell phone from his pocket he called for an ambulance before they both passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 12

The ambulances responded quickly and got to the park within ten minutes. Once they got to the teens location and found them laying on the ground next to each other unresponsive the men went stright to work on getting them loaded and transported to the hospital. Once the teens were taken there Kimberly was immeaditely taken into the trauma area as it was clear that her injuries were serious. Tommy was taken to a regular hospital room to be treated.

Tommy woke up in his hospital room a few hours later. Right away he called his parents and then the other rangers. Everyone seemed to be on their way. Needing information on Kimberly, Tommy pressed the call button beside his bed.

As the nurse came in she seemed surprised to actually find him awake. "Well hi young man. Did you need something?"

"Yes I do. The young woman I came in with, Kimberly Heart, how is she? Where is she?" he demanded. It both calmed and frightened him to wake up and not find her beside him. Calm because he knew they were at the hospital and she was being treated with whatever her body was experiencing and fightened because he didn't know where she was. If something happened to her he wouldn't be there to help her.

"Mr.." she started

"Oliver. My name is Tommy Oliver. Now where is she?" Tommy asked again

"I am not sure where she is in the hospital right now. I can call around but you must understand this may take time. If the doctors are still treating her than their focus will be her and not to stop just to answer my questions."

"But you will try?" he asked

"I will. I just don't know how long it will take to get the information for you. It may be for family only. Are you family?"

Feeling insulted he said "That girl will be my wife in the near future. If that doesn't make me family I don't know what will."

"Well that is good enough for me. I will return when I have the information for you." She turned to leave but she heard Tommy ask. "Is everything okay with me?"

She turned around once more and smiled "Yes sir. You have some brusing on your one side but that should heal quickly and if everything goes good you should be out of here within the next day or two." At that she left the room.

It was then that everyone entered his room. His parents and the fellow rangers. Tommy told them what he could. Making up the story that he didn't know why but he had been kidnapped with Kim and somehow escaped. His parents were worried but didn't press for more information.

"How is Kim" asked Jason

All eyes seemed to be on Tommy as everyone in that room was desperate to hear the information on her condition. All he could say is "I don't know Jase. But I pray she makes it as she didn't look good. She kept throwing up blood and she was in so much pain I'm surprised she tried as hard as she did to try to hide it from me."

"Well I am staying here until I find out how she is" said Kat. Everyone quickly agreed and they all found a place to sit and wait for the news.

A few hours later a doctor came into Tommy's room breaking up the easy conversation that was going on between everyone. Tommy all at once got annoyed with the doctor when he saw him and said "I don't want any medicine or anything. I want to know how Kimberly Heart is doing."

"Well that is good" said the doctor. "I am not here to treat you. I was told that you wanted that information on Miss Heart and I am the one who can give you that. I'm her doctor. Dr. Gene Benson."

He held out his hand for Tommy to shake and once they did shake hands the doctor started to disclose Kim's information. What they were about to hear was going to truly shock them. "I treated Miss Heart for a condition called a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. This is a serious condition and since she was not brought in when it happened it increased the severe pain she was already in and also caused the dizziness and the vomiting. She also had some internal bleeding which is probably why she was vomiting up blood."

In a small voice Tommy asked "What exactly is an ruptured ectopic pregnancy?"

"A ectopic pregnancy is a pregnancy that occurs outside a woman't uterus. In Miss Hearts case her's was in her fallopian tube. Since it ruptured and she was unable to come in right away when it happened she needed surgery to remove the entire fallopian tube because it was damaged. This condition is extremely life threatening but I am happy to say she was brought in before it needed to come to that. While we were in there we were also able to repair the internal bleeding. She is in recovery right now but you all need to hold off on visiting for the next few hours. I will have someone come in and let you know when you can see her."

"How far along was she doctor?" asked Mrs. Oliver

"Six weeks" said Tommy

Both the doctor and Tommy's mom looked right over at Tommy. "That is correct Mr. Oliver. How did you know?"

"Because that was they only time we were together and that baby could not have been anyone elses but mine" said Tommy sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

authors note:

This chapter is from Tommy's point of view. I kind of liked the thought of showing how he would deal with loss of the baby. It is just that I don't believe that grief should somehow be worse for one while the other can't or feels like they can't talk about it.

Chapter 13

I could see the look on my mom's and the doctors face as I said those words. I wasn't really sure what I expected once I said them but somehow I felt like he needed to say them. Maybe to make it real for me or to give my child's spirit the peace of knowing who his father was. My child... How weird it is to think that I was almost a daddy. A daddy without knowing it. "I wonder if Kimberly ever suspected that she was pregnant."

I must look a mess at the moment because the doctor muttered his "I'm sorry" and left. He's sorry? I'm sorry too. Sorry that he couldn't find a way to save that precious life. I am not trying to blame the doctor and I know that these things happen but this is one topic that my head and heart could not agree on. As quick as I heard the news I can already feel some anger and resentment. Kimberly would have felt something, I wouldn't. She atleast had six weeks with the baby, I didn't. My child wasn't even big enough for us to give a proper grave to. I couldn't be with the baby in life and I could not do anything for the baby in death. That fact made me more angry. My child deserved better.

Looking around the room I could see the look on the faces of my fellow rangers. Kat was crying softly as Jason held her trying to be strong. Tanya looked like she really had something to say but wasn't sure if she should. Adam, Rocky, and Billy looked shocked. It almost looked like they didn't know what their next thought should be. Normally I would joke about that with them but right now I just didn't feel like it. "Um guys. I thank you for being here but right now I think I would just like sometime alone. I am sure you guys understand that this must have come as a shock to me. If you want to wait to see Kimberly by all means stay but please do it in the waiting room."

They all looked unsure but nodded and slowly my friends got up and left. I know that I must sound mean to them but honestly I don't want to be the leader right now. I want to be the 18 year old high school student who just found out that he lost his son/daughter. Decisions or listening to them talk about what they are going through is not something I want to hear or deal with right now. No matter how they feel, I feel worse, Kimberly will feel worse. I don't want to have to comfort them on my child's death. They can do that on their own time away from here.

I wish nothing more to be 5 again so I could crawl on my moms lap and just cry until I couldn't anymore. It would be okay then, it may be okay now.. I don't know. All I know is that no one should have to live with pain this bad. It is almost like someone is slicing my heart open. The weird thing is that I also feel all this love for the child I just found out about. It is amazing how quickly you can love someone that you have never met. It is also strangly amazing how much pain you can feel knowing you will never meet that person. How can I miss something, that up until five minutes ago, I didn't even know I had?

Now I am thinking about Kim. I love that girl... more than anything but right now I have no urge to go to her. I know she is still under from all the medicine they have given her but I am not sure it would matter if she was awake. I need time. I know that this will hit her hard but until I know I can watch her grief I am not sure I want to be there for it. My feelings have slightly changed for her. I still love her and want to marry her someday but I am not sure I want to be in the same room with her right now. I caused all of this the night I snuck in her room. Even though she has found herself in some sticky situations in the past she always came out of them better. Is that why I am afraid of seeing her? Because I know that she will be broken? I have never seen her like I know she will be and I am not sure I am strong enough for it. She was so strong while we were captured. Going through what she was going through and trying to take my mind off of it so I didn't worry. I am not sure how I would have been if I knew then what I know now.

All of the sudden I can't hold the pain in anymore and I start crying. I feel my mom and dad's hands around me in an instant trying to comfort me. How do you comfort someone's heart when all you can touch is their body? With every tear I can feel my heart breaking more and all I can think is "I hope this is not what the baby felt in his last moments." But at that thought I cry harder because it is possible that he or she did.


	14. Chapter 14

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

authors note:

I'm sorry for not updating sooner. This past weekend was crazy for me. This chapter will be told from Kims point of view but it will be her finding out what happened.

Chapter 14

There is two things I can feel even before I open my eyes. One: I'm still in pain but it's a lot better than before and two: something is different. I can't put my finger on what is different but all I am sure of is as soon as I open my eyes I will find out. "I think I will wait a little while longer" I say to myself. Right now I can focus all of my attention on getting me better as it was quite scary there for a while. I am not sure I can think of a single person I know who can truly get what it was like for me. Then having Tommy look at me as if I was dying.. well I needed to distract the both of us to happier thoughts so we could do what we neeeded to do when the time came.

Tommy.. I wonder where he is right now as I would be able to sense him if he was in this room with me. All I really remember is that once we escaped he called 911 to get us both help. My world went back after that. I'm really glad he thought to do that because I had no more energy to even think of that step. We would probably still be laying there if he would have passed out before me. I almost chuckle to myself with that thought and probably would have too if I would not have heard someone moving around in my room. As I know I cannot wait no longer I open my eyes.

I see... a nurse? Oh that's right I would still be in the hospital silly, I joke to myself. I didn't have just a scratch on the knee that needed a band-aid.

"Miss Heart? Oh my you're awake.. Let me get the doctor for you." The nurse said as she rushed from the room. Geeze I must look really bad to scare the medical personal away before I even speak. They see crazy stuff all of the time.

What I assume was a few minutes later this man came in the room and introduced himself as my doctor. Dr. Benson.

"Well good morning to you Miss Heart. We are pleased to see you awake."

"Um good morning to you as well doctor." I say

"I had the chance to meet your young man last night, Mr. Tommy Oliver" He watches me watch him with that bit of info. I want to just look at him and say "What do you want a cookie?" I can't imagine that meeting Tommy was that important to him to make him want an applause or whatever he seems to be waiting for.

"I mean no disrespect here doctor but I am sleepy and I'm still in pain. So unless this is some big secret why don't you say what you came to because I am not getting up and giving you some big dance number because you met Tommy." I know I am being a grouch but hospitals do that to me. And anyone who is in the hospital can never claim that it brought out the best in them.

"No, no big dance numbers for you anytime soon. I want you to know that Mr. Oliver was very concerned about you and your health yesterday. I met with him to give him a update on your condition. I do beg your pardon because I almost always wait to talk with the patient first. But that young man is very focused once he has his goal in sight."

"Yes, yes I know this already. What is it about my condition that has you talking about Tommy?" Boy I am losing my patience fast I think.

"I am simply letting you know that what I am about to tell you has already been disclosed to your partner. Now lets get back to you. When you came in you had blood all over you and you were unresposive. You did flatline once but we quickly got you back. By chance we had a nurse in the room that had delt with a situation like yours not long ago so we were able to start the tests for that rather quickly. Kimberly" as soon as he said my first name I felt fear press against me and chill me all over. "We had to treat you for a reptured ectopic pregnancy."

"Oh" I say "Oh" and then I started laughing. I couldn't help it as the doctor looked so serious. It's absurd though to think I was pregnant. Where did this guy get his medical degree from? Watching too many episodes of E.R. I am assuming. As soon as I see the irritation come into his face I stopped. "That's okay" I said while gently patting his hand "Mistakes happen all the time. I won't even tell your supervisor. Just go get your little needles, take some blood, and run the tests again."

"Miss Heart" he tried again. "I am being serious with you. No one is going to come in here and yell April fools or go Boo. You had a reptured ectopic pregnancy and because of that we had to remove one of your fallopian tubes. You also had some internal bleeding which we fixed while treating you for the ectopic pregnancy."

Now after hearing it put like that I had no choice but to believe him. "Pregnant? I was pregnant. I had life inside of me." I said in wonder as I looked down and started stroking my belly.

"Yes Miss Heart. You HAD life inside of you. But that life was not in the right location and put your life at risk. The baby is gone. But there is a small chance that given time, your health, and a successful pregnancy of the correct location, you may be able to have another baby later down the road. I need to go and check on some other patients but I will check on you later." And then the doctor left the room.

All I could think is my baby is gone. My body wasn't strong enough and now my baby is gone. Then I started to cry. I cried until my body couldn't take it anymore and then I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 15

The next day Tommy sat in his hospital bed thinking. He still wasn't sure what to do or if he was going to see Kimberly or not. He wanted to. He really did but he wasn't sure how he felt about things. All he knew is that he felt sad and was in a lot of pain about the loss of the baby. He also knew that the only person who could understand what he was going through was Kim. But honestly how does one greive with someone who was probably just as shattered or more shattered than he was? He lost a baby.. but so did Kim. In fact she probably lost more than he did but their grief was the same.

All of the sudden he saw the door to his room close and then take on an erie red glow. Before he knew it Lord Zedd appeared in his room but as he materialized he was sitting on the dresser on the far side of the room. Lord Zedd studied Tommy a moment before saying "I didn't figure you for a coward white ranger."

"I am no coward Zedd!" Tommy exclaimed

"Right now Kimberly lays in her hospital room crying her self into quite a state. You are here sad but not making a move to go anywhere near her. Kimberly carried a child for you for a few weeks and even though she lost it she still carried it. You grieve but before this little stay of yours you didn't even know about a baby. You loved her just as you always did. Now because of some little news you turn your back on her. Your as they say on Earth "Your baby's mama." I'm sure everyone is probably more understanding than I am... proud even. All I can say I am ashamed of you white ranger. I find it hard to imagine that I did not beat you in the old days or that with this attitude I even helped you escape. You are a coward white ranger. If you cannot admit that than you are more in a denial state than anyone else I have ever met. What is it you have to say white ranger? Go ahead and say it. I spelled the door and no one will come in until I leave. We have all the time in the world right now.

"Lord Zedd I mean no disrespect but why do you care?" Tommy questioned

"Well boy I have spent years watching you and your friends. Let's just say I have developed a bit of an attachment to you and you already know how I feel about our Kimberly. Why on Earth would I not care? Why do you not care enough? Why is it that I care more than you do? She is afterall pratically your girlfriend. The girl, if I am not mistaken, the one whom you wanted to marry. Isn't that what you told that nurse of yours?"

"Zedd you have never lost a child so you don't know how this feels."

"You do not know that. You have no idea if I have ever lost a child or not. Just because we have battled and now have some understanding you have learned very little about me. I am not likely to disclose my most private thoughts everytime we saw each other. In fact you have learned more about me this week than everything you knew about me before put thogether. But if you are curious than yes I have. Rita was unable to carry ours. It was quite devestating but she and I were able to overcome it and we are not quite as compatable as you and Kimberly are."

"Zedd... I had not idea. I'm sorry." Tommy said shocked

"I do not need your pity White Ranger. I wanted to make you see sense but I am unsure if I will get through to you or not. So now I think it time for me to leave. I would like to stay but my wife needs me. I want to leave you with these words.. If you love her than be with her. If you don't than you need to let her go. Let her go now and get all the grief out of the way. It would be quite cruel to do it later. Just know this either way you decide if you are not there for her during this than you will lose her for good. You won't even have friendship left or a chance of it. You will become the point of her anger and resentment." With that Lord Zedd disappeared, the door opened, and a nurse came inside.


	16. Chapter 16

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 16

Lord Zedd didn't go back to the moon as he had wanted to have Tommy believe. Instead he went to Kimberly's room. Just like before he made sure to spell the door so that no one would enter and it could just be the two of them talking. Once inside the room he studied the young woman laying on the bed crying. Unable to keep himself from picturing Rita in the same situation he spoke "Kimberly"

At hearing her name she raised her head and followed the sound of the voice. Unable to believe her eyes all she could say is "Zedd?"

"Yes Kimberly it is I, Lord Zedd."

"What is it that you want?" she said as she dried her eyes. "If you are here to fight or capture me I'm afraid that you are in for a bit of a disappointment as I really don't want to engage in either right now."

"Pink Ranger I am not here for the reasons that you are thinking of. I am here to help."

"Help?" she said unable to believe her ears "Since when did you ever help?"

"Since my wife kidnapped you and Tommy. I am the one who helped get you back here. Now I am here to try and help mend your heart."

Even though she knew she shouldn't she somehow did believe that he did help get them out of that situation. She didn't know why he would but she needed some bit of truth to hold onto and so she took what he said on blind faith. So she sat up, dried her eyes, and said "Zedd I am afraid that there is nothing anyone can do to help. This is somehow beyond calling someone up and just needing to vent."

"I know that but what if I said that I do know of a spell that could help you?" As soon as he spoke he saw her shake her head no

"Lord Zedd I really do appreciate the offer but I don't want some spell that will dull or numb how I feel about my baby or the loss of it. It is all I have left and as much as I don't want to feel it I am not sure I want it to go away either."

He could understand where she was coming from. To her if she stopped feeling that she would take it to mean that she stopped caring and right now she didn't have enough in her to believe that the pain would fade but the love would not. "Kimberly you misunderstand me. I don't want to take the pain away but I do know of a spell that might make it easier for you. It won't dull or numb anything and you will always be in your own frame of mind. Are you game to find out? I promise you it will be nothing more than a sleep to anyone who comes in as I will need to put you in a short rest for this to work."

In her heart Kimberly knew that there was nothing that Zedd could do for her that could help. She wished he could and god help her Zedd looked like he sure wanted to.. should she let him? There really could be no harm in trying, after all she would not be in a worse way to let him try and who knows perhaps he could help in some way. At least he was here afterall. Not even Tommy has come in to see her and he was the baby's father. She knew her friends were here at one point but she had the nuses send them away as the information was to fresh and she felt to raw to see anyone right now. All she wanted was Tommy and I guess right now he just simply wasn't an option. "Yes Zedd I'm game."

With that Lord Zedd instructed her to lay down as she would as if she were sleeping. As soon as she did and she closed her eyes he touched one of his fingers to her head and immeaditely she fell asleep. "I will see you there pink ranger." Once he disappeared into her "dream" with her her hospital room door was once again unlocked.

************************ Inside Kimberly's mind **************************************************************

Kimberly looked around to a wide range of nothing. There was nothing around her at all so she didn't understand why Lord Zedd would send her here or why he thought it would help her. As she continued to ponder this Lord Zedd appeared right next to her causing her to slightly jump.

"Gosh you scared me Zedd." Kimberly said as she put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry about that pink ranger" Lord Zedd said. "I had thought I would get here at the same time you would."

"Where is here?" she wondered

"The location was never the point. I figured I would just let you imagine a spot that you are most comfortable and then give you the needed information from there."

"I get to pick?" she said as Lord Zedd nodded. Kimberly started to think and all of the sudden she knew. The park. The park is always where she felt more comfortable and secure. The next thing she knew what was once inside her head was all around her. She could even smell the fresh cut grass. "Is this spot okay?"

"Of course. I am not here to chose everything for you little one. I am simply here to introduce you to someone I have recently became let's say friends with."

Curious about who he was going to introduce her to she simply said "okay."

Lord Zedd looked away from her into the trees and called out "Emma! Emma are you here?" As soon as the words left his mouth Kimberly heard a childs delighted squeal as she watched an adorable little girl run and then jump into Lord Zedd's waiting arms. "I thought you would never come Zedd. I missed you." The little girl said

As Lord Zedd turned around with Emma in his arms so that Kimberly could see her. Shock captured Kimberly as she saw the little girls face. Emma was the perfect combination on Tommy and Kimberly. She had her mothers cute little smirk and her chin and she had Tommy's hair, nose, and serious eyes. Although her eyes were serious they did have a hint of playfulness in them too. Lord Zedd could clearly see the confusion on Kimberly's face and knew she must have guessed it by now so he decided to conform it before she could talk herself out of it. "Yes Kimberly this is your child. A bit of a more older version of the child that you have so recently lost. As soon as I heard about your loss I came here to meet with your child to help them understand that everything was going to be okay. However I do not know how to communicate or understand a baby so I decided to make her 3 years old that way we could understand one another."

"She, she is mine?"

"Of course" Lord Zedd said. Emma was still in his arms and watching the two with great interest. Finally she spoke "Zedd who is that?" she asked while pointing at Kimberly.

"Emma that is your mama." All Kimberly could hear after that is a delighted childs cry as Emma managed to get from Lord Zedd's arms and jump right into Kimberly's.

"Oh mama I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" Emma asked as she threw her arms around Kimberly's neck and pressed her face against Kimberly's cheek

"Oh baby" Kimberly cried into her daughters hair "I haven't been able to think of anyone else since I found out about you."

Lord Zedd could not help but feel delighted with how this was going. "Kimberly I remember hearing you once saying that if you ever had a daughter you wanted to name her Emma. So when I met her that is the name I gave her for you. You will have to complete her name of course but so far she seems thrilled at the Emma part at least."

Kimberly was truly touched by this wonderful gift that Lord Zedd had given her. She could at least for right now see and hold the little girl that she will be forever denied during her awake time. Kimberly walked over to Lord Zedd (with Emma still in her arms) and gave him as much of a hug as she could and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Zedd. You have truly touched my heart and I could not think of anything better than spending time with Emma.

Kimberly kissed her daughter and then the three of them set off to play together for a while in the park.


	17. Chapter 17

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 17

*I am going to jump ahead a few days with this story. Tommy and Kimberly are both released from the hospital (him first of course as his injurys weren't serious). Tommy still has yet to see Kimberly but Kimberly has spent every night in her dreams with Lord Zedd and Emma. Kimberly has taken a short leave from school to help give her body time to heal.

It was around 4 pm and Tommy was sitting at the Youth Center with his friends. He knew they were trying to make him feel comfortable and try to help him through the pain he was in. Well trying in the way that they didn't directly address it but made themselves availiable just in case he wanted to talk. They also tried to give him some "normal teenage" time so that he could have a small break in his mind from the loss of the baby. He knew that he had become slightly more serious lately but honestly he was trying to grieve the best way he knew how. He wanted the baby back and he missed Kim. It was that simple. He didn't want anything more or less than that. He knew that he had within his grasp the chance of having Kimberly back but as each moment passes it keeps sliding further and further away from him. So he kept thinking back to what Lord Zedd had said to him during that one visit in his hospital room. _"__If you love her than be with her. If you don't than you need to let her go. Let her go now and get all the grief out of the way. It would be quite cruel to do it later. Just know this either way you decide if you are not there for her during this than you will lose her for good. You won't even have friendship left or a chance of it. You will become the point of her anger and resentment." _He knew that Zedd was right but he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it. He desperately wanted to see Kimberly but somehow he could not make his body go to her. He knew that she was more than likely still devestated but he could not think of how to make it right for her. All he knew is that he was the person who needed to make it better. Today, he thought, today is the day that I am going to go to the hospital and see her. I have to hold her and somehow make this situation right.

"Tommy? TOMMY" Jason all but shouted

"Huh? Yea man" Tommy responded

"I was asking how Kimberly was doing? We would love to see her and was wondering if she was planning to join us in hanging out again."

"Um.. I am not sure. I haven't seen her since before the hospital. I am going there today though so I will ask her when I see her later." He shamefully admitted

"You haven't seen Kimmberly? Why?" Jason asked. He was outraged but wasn't sure if he should show it or not.

"I haven't. Look I know how that sounds but I haven't been able to face her or what we both are going through right now."

Jason digested that information before answering "I get that man but we have been here for you and you are telling me that no one has been there for her thus far. That is hardly fair since she is the one who was carrying the baby and the one who's body was affected by the loss." Everyone at the table was shocked that this topic because they wanted Tommy to be comfortable with them and not to regret coming to them and hanging out with them.

"I know Jason. Believe me I know. She knows that you all were at the hospital and were willing to see her but it was her choice to not see you all. So she is kind of also responsible for no one being there for her. It is not just me."

Jason's anger finally got the better of him and shouted out "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS WITH KIM'S EMOTIONS WHEN SHE WAS CARRYING YOUR BABY? IT'S LIKE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT SHE HAS A RIGHT TO GRIEVE OVER A BABY THAT WAS HALF HERS! SHE NEEDS YOU, NOT US. SHE PROBABLY WON'T SEE US AT ALL UNTIL SHE SEE'S YOU, YOU MORON!"

Tommy sat back shocked and realized that Jason was right. He was a complete moron in thinking that somehow his grief was worse than Kims or that he needed more attention than she did. He honestly didn't think that way when he found out about the baby but with the more attention he got the more he thought his grief mattered over hers. He was full of shame and sadness when he realized he simply never gave a thought to the fact that no one has visited Kim at all since she was in the hospital. But everyone was right in thinking that he should have been there by her side the moment that he found out about the baby. It should not have mattered if she was awake or not. He should have waited by her side until she woke. He should have been by her side as the doctor told her the news about the baby and he should have been there to hold her as she shed her first tears. If she would have been in the hospital for anything else he knew he would have been there in an instant. In fact he probably would have demanded them move his bed into her room so he could be there and sleep by her side.

"Your right Jason. It actually scares me about how right you are."

"Good now what are you going to do about it?"

"I swear on everything I am going to the hospital today and I am going to see her."

Jason nodded his head because he knew it was past time for Tommy to do this. He did feel though this was the best course of action that he could have decided to do. It just made him sick to think that his baby sister was going through such a horrible thing alone. If he would have known that sooner than he would have been by her side and be dammed what anyone else thought. Not one doctor or nurse would have been able to stop him from seeing her and holding her.

It was at that moment that Kimberly walked in to the Youth Center. Everyone knew something was up as soon as Jason saw her and he wore a shocked expression on his face. Tommy, who was sitting with his back to the door, didn't see her so as soon as Jason's face changed from anger to shocked he quickly asked "Are you okay bro?"

"Jason baby are you okay?" Kat asked. While Jason tried to answer her and Tommy she saw him struggle to say something so instead of waiting for him to answer she followed his line of vision and saw the young woman he was looking at. "Oh" was all she could say

Tommy who was still clueless about what was going on looked at Kat and said "Oh what?"

Jason still couldn't talk so instead he did all he could do.. He got up from his chair and walked over by Kimberly and just wrapped her in a big hug that only a brother could give. Everyone's eyes were on them as everyone was following Jason with their eyes since he got off his chair and walked away from the table. "Kim I am so glad that you are here" he whispered into her ear. "How have you been? Are you alright?"

Kimberly ever so slightly chuckled and said "I am getting there Jason, I really am."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. We are all so sorry as we thought that Tommy was there for you so we tried to stay away to give you two some privacy with your grief. I will forever regret that you had to deal with this all by yourself."

"Thank you so much Jason. I truly love you for that and I am truly touched by your concern.. well all of yours. But I wasn't alone. I have someone who is helping me. I don't want to say to much but just know that I am not and will not be alone."

Jason nodded his head as his response. He wanted to ask the millions of questions that was filling his head with alarming speed but he wanted her to give her the choice to talk or not. He didn't want to push her as he just got her back and didn't want to lose her all over again. "I'm here Kim if and when you want to talk. No matter what it is you don't have to hide anything from me. I won't judge or tell your secrets. I just want you to know that anything you want to say in public or private I'm here and want to hear it."

Kim could feel her eyes fill with tears. "Thank you Jason. It truly means the world to me to hear that and trust me I more than likely take you up on that offer" she whispered.

Tommy was watching the two. He could not hear what was being said between them but he was jealous that Jason was the one holding her when his arms was aching to do so. As Jason and Kimberly's hug came to an end Tommy knew this was his chance to see, talk, and hold his beautiful. He made the choice to get up and he made his way over by them. As soon as Jason saw Tommy standing next to them he excused himself and went back to the table to give the two at least a few moments where they could talk. They weren't alone but at least they could talk without fear of someone over hearing them or interrupting them. They truly needed these precious moments as they were long over due.


	18. Chapter 18

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Authors note: I do have a plan for Lord Zedd. I know how I have been writing him and it will have a strong purpose with this story.

Chapter 18

Kimberly stood in front of Tommy unsure what to say. She could feel her heart start to beat a bit faster and she wasn't sure if it was becasue she could finally see him and he was in touching range of her or because she was afraid of what he would say now that he finally saw her. He never did come and see her and she only had the doctors word that he had told Tommy about the baby and the loss of her. So she just decided to get it over with and she reached out and hugged Tommy. "Hi Tommy. I hope that you are doing well" she said rather shyly.

Tommy was actually shocked that Kimberly had reached for him and embraced him so quickly. As soon as he had seen her he had assumed that she would be truly mad that he had not seen her to this point. The only reason he is seeing her now is because she had shown up at their hang out spot and not because he came to her. It took her to come to him before he saw her. For that he was truly ashamed of himself. "Kimberly" he breathed against her neck "I missed you. How are you doing with everything."

Kimberly made the quick decision to make him feel better. She was in fact alright.. at night. It was during the day that she was struggling with. She wanted her daughter and not just in her dreams. Though she was happy to have her even in this small way and for that her grieving was not all that bad and she knew she had Lord Zedd to thank for that. Lord Zedd, that name brought a smile to her lips. That man was truly the angel she needed. Tommy would have been better but since he wasn't there Lord Zedd had become important to her and she is not giving him up for anyone... and that includes for Rita and Tommy. She needed Zedd right now as he is the one who gives her the chance to be with her baby and she wouldn't let anyone take him away from her. She would fight them all first before that happened. If he was gone, Emma would for sure be as well and that didn't sit well with Kimberly at all. "I'm okay Tommy. How are you doing?"

"I guess I have my good moments but also my bad" he admitted. "I would love to get together with you. I truly think that we need each other more than ever right now and I am truly sorry I haven't been there for you before now."

Kimberly let Tommy go and dismissed what he said with just a wave of her hand. "It's okay Tommy. I get it. It was not like we were together or anything and you don't owe me anything. If we were in love and you were mine than that would have been a different story. No worries. As for getting together sure why not. Just give me a call sometime and we can try and figure out a time that will work for the both of us. You have my number." With that she walked away from Tommy and walked over toward to the counter and ordered two smoothies to go. As soon as Ernie made them and she paid for the drinks she picked them up said her goodbyes and as she started to walk to the door. Tommy felt the panic spread all through his body when he realized that she intended to leave. He hurried and raced to Kimberly's side and said "Wait Kim." As she turned around he quickly continued "What do you mean if we were in love and if I were yours it would be a different story?"

Kimberly sighed and said "Well Tommy I have been in love with you for a long while. I do admit that I was starting to think that we were once again together and belonged to one another especially while we were captured. It is okay that it was all in my head. I was in a lot of pain and I guess I was confusing my love for you for love you may have had for me. It's okay. Honestly I am fine and I don't need you to feel guilty for not feeling the same." She meant to walk away but she felt Tommy grab her arm and turned her around to face him once more. "Kimberly there will never be a day for the rest of our lives that I will not think that you are mine. I believe with everything in me that you are mine and I am yours. Forever Kim. I love you. I loved you for what feels like my whole life and I want to continue to spend the rest of my life loving you. You are more perfect for me than I could have ever hoped for and I wouldn't change a single thing about you. I do regret the loss of our baby but that loss was not your fault."

Kimberly nodded her head. She knew it wasn't her fault. Lord Zedd told her that everyday and somehow she was at the most peace when she was with him and he was telling her that. "I know that Tommy. Ze.. well I hear it a lot that it wasn't my fault and I am starting to believe that person who tells me." Kimberly knew she had to get going. Lord Zedd was going to meet Kimberly at her house and she wanted to get home and meet him at the time he had availiable. So she reached for Tommys hand and put her hand in his and started shaking his hand saying "It was very nice to see you again Tommy. If you want to get together please call. I am sure we won't have much of a problem getting together." Then she quickly let go of his hand and walked out the door leaving a shocked Tommy and the rest of the group staring at where she had been standing just moments before.

Jason who had been watching the exchange with the rest of the group muttered "What the hell just happened?"

"Did she really just shake his hand as a way of goodbye?" asked Adam

"She did. We all saw her. Honestly I thought she would have kissed his cheek, ran into his arms crying, or something. She almost looked like she didn't have a care in the world." said Rocky

"Something is going on and I don't like it" said Kat. "Something or someone has captured her attention and I do not think this will turn out very well once we find what what it is and we get to the bottom of things."

"I agree Kat" Tanya said. "We all know she loves Tommy so that makes this whole meeting today just seem weird. Not only does she look okay but she is treating Tommy like a friend from the past that she isn't sure she likes now or not." Everyone nodded their heads at this.

"I think I am going to stop by her place tonight and find out what is going on" Jason said determined to get to the bottom of things.

Tommy walked back over to the table and sat back down with the gang. As soon as he sat down he was immeaditely asked a bunch of questions by everyone who was completely interested in why Kimberly was acting the way she was. He did the best he could to answer them but he was so shocked and hurt by what had happened he could not help but think "Is this what my not showing up right away did to her? She has completely turned away from me. How could she ever doubt my love for her and the future I want to have with her?" It was in that moment he felt the deepest sense of longing he has ever felt in his life. I should have just held her and kissed her senseless. Just then he remember once again what Lord Zedd said in the hospital. Not all of it but the part when he said "_Just know this either way you decide if you are not there for her during this than you will lose her for good. You won't even have friendship left or a chance of it. You will become the point of her anger and resentment_." He didn't think that he was at the point of her anger and resentment but he did think he was losing her or he has already lost her and that just wasn't something he could live with. He needed her back. He needed to just hold her and to lose himself in her. Now that he was realizing that Kimberly was no longer within his grasp , that he could no longer freely touch her, no longer to spill his deep secrets to her whenever he wanted sent him feeling more of a loss than he felt when he found out about the baby. All of the sudden he felt like he couldn't breathe. How could he deal with losing the baby and its mother? Never he decided. I would rather die before I would ever let that happen. Damn me for letting this happen. It should have been me there from the beginning and not this someone she was talking about. I am not going to turn into the man whom she used to love and who fathered the baby she lost. I will be the man who will spend everyday of my life loving her mind, body, and soul. I don't really care what I have to do, he thought, I will get my Kimberly back and this time I won't ever lose her again no matter what the situation is. But first I need to find out where she is at in order to fix what has been broken bewteen us.

Jason was watching Tommy and the more he watched him the more emotions crossed across his friends face. It was everything from being shocked, hurt, determined, deep longing, love, hope, and then back to determination. Because he could clearly see this he didn't need to ask what was on his friends mind as he already knew. And he also knew that no matter what he was going to fix whatever was broken when Tommy failed to comfort Kimberly and to take his place by her side during the time of the great loss they has experienced. All at once Jason knew what he had to do. "Um guys I am going to take off for a while. I will meet up with you all later." Kat looked at Jason with questions in her eyes but while searching for answers in Jason's face she must have seen what she was looking for because she nodded and said "I will see you later." He leaned down and quickly and gave Kat a soft kiss before he left to go find Kim.

*Authors note: I hope you all like this story. I am soon going to wind it up but the next 2 or 3 chapters may have a lot going on in them so I can do this.


	19. Chapter 19

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Authors note: I just wanted you all to know that this is the chapter that everyone will find out how Lord Zedd has been helping Kimmberly. But who finds out and how will they react? Just a heads up I know how this story is appearing but trust me it is and to me will always be Kimberly and Tommy.

Also I just wanted to say that I truly thank all of you who are reading this story. With each and every review or inbox message I get you all truly touch my heart with all your kind words and encouragement. I just wanted to make sure that I got to thank everyone xoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 19

Jason got to Kimberly's house still unsure of what to say to her. He needed to find out where she is at and why she decided to turn away from Tommy the way she had. Once he was standing right in front of her front door he wasn't sure if he wanted to knock or not. He knew he had to to find out what was going on but he kind of wished that Tommy would have decided to come here instead of him. He also knew of course that if anyone was going to get anything out of Kim right now it would be him since he and Kim always had a special bond. They were always more like brother and sister than friends. From the moment when she was five and he found her crying on the playground because of a scrapped knee she had captured his heart as only a sister could. He always knew he would be there for her in times of comfort and protection and every moment in between. He was her brother, her hero and she was his sister, his biggest supporter and his joy. They knew what they meant to the other and they were so comfortable with it that they knew their bond would last a lifetime. To call each other mearly a friend to one another was like saying the 90 degree weather was okay for warmth but you still needed a coat outside.

Jason decided to just get it over with and knocked on Kimberly's door. After waiting for what seemed like 5 minutes the door opened and a surprised Kimberly stood in front of him. "Hi Jase" she said confused "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and to find out how you are really doing. That girl I saw today in the Youth Center is not the same Kimberly that I know and love."

"Jase it is but at the same time it is hard to explain the person I am now" she said as she completely steped out of the house and closed the door. When she walked over to the front porch swing and sat down Jason quickly sat next to her. As soon as they were facing each other she started to speak again "I am the same Kimberly but you need to understand that losing a child at any point is going to change a person at least a little bit. Not all that much is different with me really."

"Yes Kim it is" Jason argued. "You basically cold shouldered Tommy and I know how much you love him."

Kimberly understood where he was coming from so she chose her next words carefully "Jase, Tommy will always be important to me. For even a short time he gave me the most precious gift a person can give another. He gave me a baby. Even though the baby will never see our outside sunshine, play on a playground, or get married it was still precious while it lasted. I felt more complete when I thought I had the baby than I have ever felt before that and it is a hard spot to place yourself again. It is like being blind and then seeing the sunshine for the first time. You never want to go back to where you were you want to stay where you are at. For whatever reason Tommy couldn't share that or at least not with me and I have let my love for him carry him through some of his poorest choices for one time to many. I need to move on and he could not move on with me. I don't want to chase the dream of the man I know he can be I need him to change with me into the people we are becoming. I can't accept anything less. Plus right now is not the time for a me and Tommy. I am falling in love with a new guy" she freely admitted.

"You are falling in love? With whom may I ask" Jason asked shocked.

"Well if I tell you, you are really not going to like it. Not one little bit" she replied

"Who Kimberly" Jason asked again

"Lord Zedd" she said after a few minutes. I am falling in love with Lord Zedd and I am pretty sure that he is falling in love with me as well."

Jason sat back shocked. He didn't know what to think about this latest news but he knew it was bad, very bad. "Kimberly how could you love that creature? He tried to kill us all at some point or another."

"Well that was in the past. You don't know anything about him or what made him that way. I must say that since the loss of the baby he and I have talked everyday and everyday he comes and visits. I know how he came to be and I don't honestly see it any different than my loving Tommy while he was the evil green ranger. If you knew his story I am sure you would think the same."

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't" Jason said. "Hey Kim why don't we go inside and keep talking about this? The sky is starting to get dark and it looks like it might rain soon."

Jason could see the hesitation in her eyes as soon as he finished his sentance. For some reason he just knew that she was hiding something and that something was inside her house and she didn't want him to see it. "Um Jason I am not so sure that is a good idea right now. Maybe you could come by later and you can come inside then and we can continue our talk."

Suddenly it clicked for him "He is inside right now isn't he?"

kimberly thought about lying but instead she said "yes he is and I don't want any problems. If it becomes between you or him I just want you to know that I will chose him every day of the week. So if you come inside you must be respectful and if you start any trouble I will ask you to leave my home."

Jason sat there shocked. When had this happened? When had Kimberly become depended on Lord Zedd that she not only thought herself to be in love with him but to chose that moster over her own brother. It was a complete outrage but as soon as that thought entered her head another did as well. What if she is under a spell right now and she is not in her own mind? I will need to keep an eye on her just to make sure that nothing happens. "Okay Kim" he heard himself say "I promise to be on at least okay behavior for your and your... friend."

"That is all I ask of you Jason" she said as they walked into the house and into the living room where Lord Zedd was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Jason walked in and immeately knew that this was a bad idea. But he didn't know what he could do to change things.

"Well welcome back Kimberly" Zedd said smoothly "I see you have brought your friend Jason with you"

"Yes I did. I told him to be nice though"

"Well that was nice of you pet." Just as he said those words Jason started to see red but he knew he had to control his temper. It was then that he got a crazy idea. "Kimberly" Jason said "you were pretty open to me outside about things. Do you mind who knows about how you feel?"

"No I really don't."

"Okay then" Jason called Tommy on his communicator and told him to quickly teleport to Kimberly's as they had an issue.

"Really Jason? An issue? I believe you are being dramatic about all of this" Kimberly said while losing her patience.

Just then a red light came into the room and as soon as it was gone Tommy was standing where the light was. "What is going on Jase" Tommy asked.

"Well.." Jason said as he gestured around the room

Tommy got the point and looked around. He saw Lord Zedd and Kimberly sitting side by side on the couch. They looked so comfortable together that Tommy just knew this was not the first or even second time they had seen each other in this type of environment. It must have been a reoccuring thing for them to be so comfortable with each other. "Zedd what's going on here? I'm trusting you once again but this time I am trusting you to tell me the truth."

Jason was a bit surprised to find that instead of getting ready to fight Lord Zedd, Tommy was talking with him in a way that he knew whatever Zedd had said would be the truth. It appeared that somehow and at some time Lord Zedd and Tommy had met at some point and came up with a truce that led the men to be able to talk right away instead of taking the defensive.

"Well white ranger" Lord Zedd began "I warned you that you needed to be here for Kimberly. I thought that you would take my advice and stop looking at things through the straw and start seeing the big picture. You didn't or couldn't so here I am. I am doing what you should have been doing all along. Why is it that it bothers you Tommy? I told you that I had past feelings for our Kimberly. Did you think that my visits would start and stop with you? Or did you think that my soft spot for you two meant that I would back away and not try to step in and help her? Did you think that once I did step in my feelings would not return for this lovely woman? You of all people should understand how easy it is to love her being someone who loves her yourself."

"If you are trying to get me mad than you are well on your way of doing so Zedd. You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here and what kind of help have you been giving her?" Tommy demanded

"Well Tommy a while back I discovered a spell. One that I have shared with our Kimmberly" at this Tommy's blood ran cold thinking that she was under some sort of spell and that it happened after he started to put some trust in Zedd. "The spell to make a long story short allows her and I to go and visit little Emma" Lord Zedd said simply

"Okay.. so who is Emma?" Tommy asked kind of following where this story was going but afraid to think that Kimberly has put off grieving just so that she could spend time with a child who never made it to life outside the womb.

"Emma is our daughter" Kimberly said with a happy look on her face. "Oh Tommy you should see her as she is so beautiful. She is the perfect combination of the both of us. She is so adorable that you just can't help but hug and hold her and then fall in love." As soon as she finished talking everything clicked into place for Tommy. She didn't really want Zedd but she needed him in her mind to take her to Emma. And if he knew anything about Kimberly he knew it would have not have taken a whole lot for her to believe that with the condition she must have been in and also it would not have taken a whole lot to latch on to the one person she thinks can offer her that. Whatever she felt for Zedd he knew it wasn't love or anything like that, it would be more gratitude and hope than anything and if he would have been there she would have easily seen the difference. He could not make up for the past no matter how recent but he could be there now and that could make all the difference in the world.

"No Kimberly" Tommy said sadly. He walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes and said "If that is true than Emma was our daughter.. not is. She didn't make it and as horrible as that is to say you need to understand that the only spot she could be is in heaven and in our hearts. You never need to look anywhere but there to find her as she will always be a part of us and she will always be with us."

Kimberly started crying and said "Tommy I can't lose her again as she is all I have."

After Kimberly moved into his arms Tommy looked at Lord Zedd and then to Jason. They understood the message he was trying to send to them. He and Kimberly needed time alone. Each of them nodding Jason teleported out while Zedd teleported back to the moon. This left Kimberly still in Tommy's arms still crying at the loss of Emma but it also left Tommy there to help her with that.

another note from author:

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I was actually kind of proud of this chapter as it is the turning point for Kimberly and Tommy. Let me know what you think


	20. Chapter 20

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 20

Kimberly didn't know how long she stayed in Tommy's arms crying but it was nice to have him there to finally help her. She missed him and just finally realized how much. In an effort to make her more comfortable he carried her bridal style up the stairs to her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Once she was there he sat down on the bed and then decided to lay next to her. After he was laying down Kimberly laid her head on her chest and continued to cry. "Kimberly she is not all you have. You have me too and you will always have me."

"But Tommy I just got you. It is not like you have been there for me this whole time. I had to take care of myself. Granted it was ever so briefly before Lord Zedd came to me... but then he started to help me." she said as she slowly stopped crying. "You were there for me before, why not after? Was I tainted for you?"

"No Kimberly of course not. I realize now that I needed to do my grieving so that I could help you with yours. It doesn't make what happened right but I needed time to think and to feel. You are the most important person in the world to me and I had to take time so that I could completely put you first.. as it should have been all along."

"Tommy...?" she started slowly "you are not going to let me see Emma again are you?"

"Kimberly I would like it if you didn't. I can't really stop you but you need to know that Emma is with God now and she is not stuck in a dream somewhere. I believe that this Emma that you have been seeing is nothing more than what your heart has been yearing for."

Slowly Kimberly nodded her head and said "I can't promise you that I won't but I will try not to."

"That is all I ask" Tommy said

Tanya decided to go to the park to think. "Why not go to the swings? If it could work for Kimberly why not me?" she decided. She desperately wanted to talk things over with the other rangers but since she didn't feel as though she knew anyone well enough she figured she would try and work things out on her own. Ever since Kimberly and Tommy had been captured she has been doubting her abilities as a ranger. She knew she loved what she did with a passion but she knew she loved it because in theory she was saving the unknown people of the world from monsters. When it came to two people she had grown to care about all of the sudden she kind of felt like a little girl trying on her mothers dresses and being caught doing so. She may love it but she didn't want to continue doing it since those "unknown people" became two people who were near and dear to her heart. I am not sure that I can continue doing this since everytime I try and morph I get filled with fear and dread. "What I wouldn't give to find someone to take this power from me so that I could go back home where I belong."

Upon getting to the swings and sitting down it didn't take long for her to decide what she should do. "I am not going to tell the other rangers yet but I think as soon as I find someone who could take my powers I will transfer them and go back home. At least this way it should make me want it bad enough that I will actively seek my replacement."

The next few weeks went by quickly for some and ever so slowly for others. Kimberly seemed to be doing better but she still hadn't got her sparkle completely back. The gang was actively seeking her out and they were doing much more stuff together including sleep overs so that she wouldn't be alone. Lord Zedd had decided to stay away since he thought he may have been doing more harm than good and that was never his intention. Tommy only left Kimberly's side when necessary which is to say if it wasn't for school, teaching his classes, meals with his parents, battles, and sleep.. he was always with her.

Kimberly thought she was doing good with everything. The loss of the baby had been though and the losing of Emma had been awful as well. She knew she had associated the baby as Emma and to this day she still wasn't sure if Emma had been her baby or if Emma had been created as an outlet for her during such a dark time. She almost broke down a couple of times and sent for Lord Zedd but Tommy had been there and had suggested that perhaps they could seek some kind of counseling which would be a better outlet for them. So they had done that almost everyday since he had suggested it but recently the counsler thought they had reached a point where they no longer needed him. Of course he had also said they were welcomed back at any time he just thought they should try together now that they were at a better point.

Tommy almost wouldn't do anything but hold her hand or put his arm around her. Sometimes, just sometimes he would lie next to her in bed and let her cuddle to him until she fell asleep. It was always really hard to leave her on those nights. He probably would have stayed but when the gang wasn't having a sleep over he knew his parents expected him home and as great as they were being their understanding would only go so far and he knew it. So he would leave but never before he would write Kimberly a note explaining where he was and then laying it next to her on the opposite pillow so she would see it right away when she opened her eyes the next morning. Secretly thought he just wanted to kiss and hold Kimberly and make her his girlfriend again but he wasn't sure if she was ready and when he asked the counsler he had told him that he would know it when the time was right.

When Friday rolled around the gang was over at Kimberly's. It had been decided earlier in the week to do a movie/sleepover night. Everyone had set up their spots on the floor and laid down with their popcorn, candy, and soft drinks while watching the movie. This way if someone fell asleep it would be no big deal and the others would still be able to move feely around without the fear of stepping on someone. The group adored the star wars movies as it always felt kind of like what they do as rangers so that was what they were watching this night. They were determined to get through all of the star wars movies. Somewhere during the second movie Kimberly fell asleep snuggled close to Tommy. As much as this pleased the group to see them like this they were also worried because they didn't know how Kimberly would feel about it as it was hard for the rest of them to read her moods these days. They knew Tommy wanted to get back together with her and in all honestly they wanted it for him but a lot of things had happened between the two and no one knew if there was enough there anymore to build a relationship on. Even if there was enough to start a relationship would there be enough for them to come out better and stronger than ever before? Would it stay strong or would it easily sway in the wind? No one knew and no one wanted to ask.. especially Tommy.

When the second movie finished Tommy decided to carry Kimberly up to her bedroom. As soon as he moved to pick her up Jason quickly asked "Where are you going man?"

"Well Kimberly was having some minor muscle spasm's in her back earlier and I just thought it would be nice for her to sleep in her own bed tonight instead of the floor" he answered. "I am going to carry her, lay her down on her bed, and then I will come back down."

"Oh okay" Jason said "If you wanna lay next to her for a while go ahead. No one is gonna say anything if you wanna be alone for a while and we will all be fine down here." Becuase everyone was listening they quickly agreed with Jason.

"I will see you in a little bit" Tommy said laughing. With that he picked up Kimberly and walked up the steps with her.

"I like hanging out with them but I hope Tommy stay's up there with her tongiht" Rocky said. "I think that they need some time alone tonight."

"Yea and maybe that could lead them to getting back together" Adam added. Everyone nodded and said "I hope so."

Meanwhile...

As soon as Tommy laid Kimberly on the bed she seemed to wake up. "Tommy?" she said

"I'm here" replied Tommy "I was just laying you down on your bed just so you could rest more comfortably. I will go ahead and head back down stairs and join the others."

"No" she said as she grabbed his hand as he started to move away. "Stay with me tonight."

He wanted to he really did but he didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her so he said "Perhaps tonight is not the best night for this but we can talk about it for another night though."

Kimberly felt kind of sad at these words so instead of letting him leave the room she said "Please, Please stay with me tonight Tommy. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to be without you. Just for tonight will you please stay with me? All night and not just until I fall asleep as I want you here even when I wake up in the morning" she all but begged

Tommy could feel him nodding his head and saying okay. He went over to shut the door and then walked back to the bed and laid next to Kim. Smiling softly to herself she laid her head on his chest and the two quickly fell asleep holding one another.


	21. Chapter 21

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

I don't own anything though I wish I did sometimes. All the disclaimers still apply though.

Chapter 21

Over the next three weeks Kimberly and Tommy became as close ever. There was still a hint of sadness in her eyes and in the air around her but everyone just assumes it is about the baby. Tanya still wants to go back to Africa and thinks she has found a way to do so but before she could do that she knows that she will need to go to the command center and talk with Zordon and the other rangers.

ooo

One night while the gang (minus Tanya) were hanging out together at Kimberly's house Tommy's communicator went off. Acting quickly in case of an attack on Angel Grove Tommy was quick to answer. "This is Tommy" he said as he spoke into his communicator.

"Tommy, I need you and the other rangers to teleport to the commad center immeaditely." Zordon said

"Okay Zordon we will but Tanya is not with us so it may take a minute or two to get a hold of her to let her know to meet us there."

"I have already contacted Tanya and she should be here any second now. Also bring Kimberly with you when you come. This meeting affects her too."

At the mention of her name Kimberly's head turned quickly as she looked at Tommy with questions in her eyes. Tommy didn't know what to tell her so he gave her a shrug and a "I don't know" look. "Okay Zordon. We are on our way." Upon seeing the confusion and a little fear on her face Tommy was quick to tell her "Kim he wouldn't ask if this wasn't important. Please come with us. I promise we will all come back here and hang out again once we are done there."

Sighing Kimberly nodded her head as she stood up and walked over by Tommy. As soon as she reached his side she slipped her arm through his and everyone teleported to the command center.

"Hello Rangers" Zordon said once they reached the command center.

"Zordon" Tommy acknowledged. "What's going on? Is there another attack or something?"

"No Tommy it is nothing like that. Tanya needs to discuss something with you all so I asked everyone here so that she could do that."

Upon hearing her name Tanya walked up behind the rangers and said "Guys I thank you all for coming here tonight and I am sorry to have pulled you away from Kims house."

"It's okay Tanya" Kim tried to reassure her "We are here if you need to talk. May I ask why here though? I mean you can talk to us anywhere and to talk here makes it seem kind of official or something."

Tanya nooded as she now sensed how Kim actually was to be back in the command center. "I know Kim but this talk does need to be official." Before anyone else could say anything she started again "I have been thinking a lot about the recent events. I guess it started once Kim and Tommy got captured. It hit close to home for me and that was when I started to realize that I am not cut out for the ranger life." As everyone looked as they were going to object she held up her hand as to silence them. "It's true. I know I can fight but everytime I go into battle now it is different for me. In my heart I know I don't want to be there and more than anything I just want to go back home... to Africa. In order for me to do so I need to find someone whom can take over my position with the rangers." Taking a deep breath because of what she was going to say and ask next she turned to Kimberly. "Kimberly I have thought long and hard about this and I know it is what I want. My time with the rangers is precious but it is over. I want you to consider taking my spot on this team."

Kimberly could not believe what she was hearing and started to shake her head no. "No Tanya I can't let you do this! You would regret this and this is not a decision that you can just take back."

"Kim I know what I want and I want to go back home. I don't want a life where I have to stare at my communicator and wonder if I can talk my way out of joining a fight when I know the others need me. That is not a power ranger is or what they stand for. But you are what the team needs and honeslty I think you need this too."

The other looked on at what was happening and was shocked by all of it. Was Tanya really going? Would Kim take her powers? All they could do was watch and hope for the best for everyone involved.

"Please Kim. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure and I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important." Tanya tried again

"If this is what you want Tanya and I mean really what you want, than sure" Kimberly said

After hearing her agree Tanya was so happy that she jumped up and threw her arms around the smaller woman. "Thank you so much Kim" was all Tanya could manage to say

Kim sighed and said "Your welcome Tanya." They embraced once more before they started the power transfer.

ooo

note from author:

Sorry that it has taken me a long time to update and sorry that this chapter was short. I knew how I was going to do this while looking at it at a whole but once it came to putting it down on paper I had the hardest time doing so. It won't be so long before I update again.


	22. Chapter 22

THE DAY JUST WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE

~ I don't own anything but the story it's self. I do thank everyone for sticking with it and waiting for me to update it. This will be the final chapter in the story so I hope you all enjoy. Also a big thank you to all who all has followed and reviewed this story. I truly appreciate all of you ~big hugs~

CHAPTER 22

After the power transfer Kimberly just wanted to be alone so she went home. She used the "I'm not really feeling well" excuse and everyone knew it. If anything she should have felt great to have all the power again but she didn't. To her it just kind of felt like one more day in the life of someone else. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a ranger again it was just that everyone seemed to be moving on to something or to somewhere and she felt stuck. She wanted Tommy and it was that simple. She was tired of pretending so that he would keep coming over and spending time with her. It wasn't that she didn't miss the baby or even that she loved the baby any less. It's just that she has begun to learn how to live with the grief and not let it destroy her. As much as it hurt her to know she would never hold her child she knew she carried the baby with her in her heart. Of course she still thought of Emma when she thought of the baby but she never went back and saw her. Tommy was right in the regards that she didn't know if the little girl she saw was her little girl or a little girl that would give her the chance to mother a child. It is just felt like she kept losing. She had lost both Tommy and the baby and she didn't want to pretend that everything was okay. She enjoyed hanging out with everyone but she felt like she was slowly being smothered with everything.

Tommy had sensed that something was bothering Kimberly so shortly after she left the command center he did too. He had wanted to make sure that she was okay. Upon arriving to her house he hesitated only a moment before knocking on her door to see if she was home.

"Hello Tommy" Kimberly said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Kim I came to see if you were okay. You just seemed so sad at the command center when I was sure that this would have been a happy day for you. It is not every day that a person becomes a ranger again."

Kim sighed and opened the door a bit more. "Come in if you want Tommy. If you don't than just shut the door and leave" she said as she walked away from the opened door and went and sat on the couch in the living room.

Tommy stood there shocked for a few minutes before he came in and shut the door closed behind him. Before he walked into the living room he wanted to compose himself a bit. So he leaned up against the door and wondered what happened to the two of them. They were once so close. They could even finish each others sentences or tell each other what the other was thinking just by looking into each others eyes. Now it almost seemed like Kimberly was not even in the shadow of what she once was. She seemed so bitter and seemed so resentful and he didn't know why. If it was about the baby than he could understand that but her sadness didn't seem to be directed to just any one thing it was directed to everything.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the living room to where Kim sat on the couch watching tv. "Kim what's going on with you" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Leave it alone Tommy" snapped Kimberly

"Kim we can't fix it if you don't talk about it" Tommy said calmly

"Fix it?" asked Kim "You want to fix it?"

"More than anything Kim. I just want you to be happy again."

Those words seemed to shift something inside of Kim. She wanted to just lean against him and have him rub her back until all was well with them again. She knew that she couldn't keep passing up the chances to tell Tommy what her heart longed to say. "I just feel like I keep losing here."

"How do you mean Kim?"

"I just feel like I am watching everyone move on to the next something while I keep waiting for my turn" she said as if to make him understand. It was difficult for her as she couldn't find words to express the feelings that were in her mind and heart.

Tommy could feel the desperation and frustration start to creep back up on him. He didn't know what to do or what to say to her at times. Until he could find out what was keeping her in this way he didn't want to make whatever it is worse. All he knew is that as long as there is a breath left in his body he was going to keep working at making things better between them. He still hoped that someday not only the would become close again but he hoped to make her his wife. That has been his only dream since meeting her all that time ago. "What can I do to make this better?" Tommy asked

Kimberly pondered Tommy's question and wondered the best way to answer him. How is it possible to form the words her heart so desperately needed her to speak? How can she just look at him and say that she wanted him to take her in his arms and never let her go again? In her mind she didn't even know if she still had the right to ask such things from him. Through this whole ordeal he had been great and he was by her side as often as she let him. He held her when the world seemed to be just to much to bear and he wiped away her tears as she grieved for the baby she had lost. He seems to give her much more than what she has been giving him. The realization of what she needed to do gave a small piece of her heart peace and yet also broke it completely. "Tommy I just want you to be happy. You should find someone who can make you as happy as I know you can make them. I want that for you and I'm okay, I think now I can stand on my own two feet." Feeling her heart break she made herself continue talking as she added "I think its time you left Tommy. I will see you and the gang tomorrow."

Tommy heard her words and it was all he could do to nod his head and walk out the door. After hearing her words he felt like all the fight was taken out of him and for a second he thought that this may be the one thing that he would not be able to recover from. He was doing the very best he could and nothing seemed to be good enough to help this situation any. All he knew is that he would not be able to live without her for a second time, not even for a single minute. His very soul demanded that he have her in every way a man can have a woman. His life would never be complete without her and every part even the tiniest part of him would always crave and scream out for her. So with a very heave heart he made his way out the door and walked to his car. He knew it was a bad move for him to leave things like this but he couldn't make Kim stay with him if it was not her wish to do so. Once he got into his car he started it up and drove home.

Kim sat on the couch and wondered what to do next. She knew that letting Tommy go was the smartest choice for him. She felt tainted by circumstances beyond her control. Knowing she needed someone to talk to she picked up her phone and called he big brother Jason.

"Hello" Jason said as he answered the phone

"Hey Jase it's me Kim" she replied

"Hey sis how's it going?" he asked

"Well about that" she began "I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could sit and watch movies like we used to."

"Sure Kim. I'll be there in a little while." When Jason hung up the phone he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to find once he got to Kim's. He knew she needed someone otherwise she wouldn't have called but what she needed to talk about was the question of the day. He hoped that whatever it was he could help her work it out and finally help her get whatever closure she seemed to need.

About a half hour later Jason made it over to Kim's. She let him in and for two movies they just sat in comfortable silence and watched the movies. Once the second one was over and the third one began Jason looked over at Kim and asked "So Kim not that I'm complaining at all but how come you called me over tonight? You know that I enjoy hanging out with you but I'm curious of perhaps you have something on your mind."

Kim was about to answer Jason but before she could Jason started to speak again. "Something looks different about you. You seem more relaxed and stress free than what I have seen you as lately. What has changed?"

Kim knew he was right. Even though she was still very aware of her broken heart with every beat it took she knew that she had come to some sort of peace. "I think I finally came to realize something today."

"Oh yea" Jason said his curiosity peaked "what might that be?"

"I realized that through all of this that I have been holding Tommy back." Upon hearing this Jason started feeling dread start to creep up through his stomach. As she continued speaking he could feel it move through his whole body. "I let him go today Jase. He doesn't need to worry about me anymore. I'll be fine and that means he can find someone who can give him everything to make his dreams come true. It's like as long as he continues to sit here and hold my hand I can see his dreams go on hold and even watch some of them disappear completely. I don't want to be the one who holds him back when he has the potential to be even greater than what he already is."

Jason sat there and wondered how she could sit there so calmly and explain this when he knew that Tommy must be devastated some where. He asked her "What brought this on? Don't you care at all for him at all anymore?"

"Of course I do Jase" Kim said sort of offended "My heart breaks every time I think about what happened earlier. I think this is for the best though."

"How can that be? That guy lives, breaths, and thinks of nothing but you. You make him complete and without you he will never be in the shadow of what is was."

"What do you mean" asked Kim. She honestly thought she did what was best and right.

"You are the reason that he can make it out of bed everyday. He felt the loss of the baby every bit as much as you did. He was able to deal with the loss and start to move past it because he still had you and the hope of something more with you. He loves you Kim and you can't just throw that kind of love away."

"You really think he still loves me?" Kim asked. Doubts were starting to enter her mind as she thought maybe she hadn't made the right decision after all.

"Of course he does. No offense but if he didn't don't you think that he would have left your side a long time ago?"

Kim knew he was right and she also knew that she needed to get to Tommy as soon as she could get to him. "Jase I thank you for coming over and your welcome to stay for as long as you want but I need to go and find Tommy now."

Jason nodded and said "Go Kim. No matter what happens I will be here when you get back."

Kim nodded, said her thanks, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. Kim was going to go to Tommy's but something told her to go to the spot where he first asked her out. Deciding to follow that feeling she made her way there. After getting out of her car she slowly approached the spot. She could see the outline of Tommy just sitting there. The closer she walked toward him the more defeated he looked to her. It killed a small part of her to know that she did that to him. "Tommy" she said as she sat down next to him

"Yea Kim" he said without looking at her

"Tommy I made a mistake earlier when we last talked" she said hoping she wasn't to late

"How so" Tommy asked. He wasn't sure if he should be hopeful or not.

"I don't want you to find someone else" she said

"Why?" he asked

"Tommy what is it you want?" Kim asked avoiding his question

"You. I want you" he said finally looking at her

"And I want you" Kim said with tears in her eyes

Tommy closed his eyes so that he could enjoy the moment of pure joy that was coursing through his whole body. When he opened his eyes he saw that a tear had escaped from her right eye so he brushed it away and started to kiss her. He kissed her with everything he had in him. He wanted her to feel every bit of how much he cared for her in that kiss so that she would never question it or him again.

"Are you sure" he asked as he slowly pulled away from her "because I don't want to do this with you if you aren't sure. I can't keep losing you whenever there are doubts."

"I will never doubt you again" Kim promised "I can't promise anything more than I will love you forever."

"Good because I have always known that I would love you far longer than that" he said as he smiled.

The couple then continued to kiss and hold on to each other. They knew that no matter what life brought their way now they would be ready for it. They had each other for now and always and nothing could ever separate them again.

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed my story and I thank you again for reading it. If you liked it please review as they all make my day.


End file.
